The (Were)Cat
by phia-ne
Summary: Hyeorin, Yoosung's girlfriend needed help to take care of her pet cat, Siyeon. Seven volunteered to take care of the cat. One day, the cat turned into a human with cat ears and cat tail. How will Seven deal with this? And how will the cat affect his life? warning: spoiler, typo, ooc, possible smut (an OC version of the same fic, you can read the xreader ver in AO3 or wattpad)
1. P(aw)rologue

_Hyeorin has entered the chat_

Yoosung : Hyeorin! You did you already packed for our trip?

Hyeorin: mm? I'm done, my bby Yoosung~

Yoosung : I'm not a baby T-T

Hyeorin: lol XD

 _Jaehee Kang has entered the chat_

 _Zen has entered the chat_

Jaehee Kang: good evening everyone

Hyeorin: Hey hey, it's jaehee and zen~

Zen: hey hyeorin, yoosung, jaehee…

Yoosung : hi hi

Zen: I'm very tired after practicing since yesterday… haven't got any sleep

Jaehee Kang: you have to maintain your sleeping schedule, Zen... it's not good for your health if you don't sleep

Yoosung : yep, helath is important!

Zen: yoosung, typo =,=

Zen: okayyyy I understood

Zen: *winky emoji*

 _Jumin Han has entered the chat_

Jumin Han: hello

Hyeorin: Hello Jumin~

Zen: gah... trust fund kid…

Yoosung : hey Jumin is here!

Jumin Han: *send a photo of Elizabeth 3rd*

Jumin Han: she's very beautiful as always

Zen: GAHHH!

Hyeorin: ahh~ so cuteee~

Yoosung : certainly she's cute

Jaehee Kang: now I no longer have to take care of her, I understand her cuteness…

 _707 has entered the chat_

707: DEFENDER

707: OF

707: JUSTICE!

Hyeorin: hey luciel

707: SEVEN ZERO SEVEN!

Yoosung : hey seven!

Hyeorin: I wonder if any of you can take care of siyeon when I'm away….

Jaehee Kang: oh! It's been a while since I meet siyeon

Jumin Han: ?

Zen: who's siyeon?

Yoosung : did you cheat on me, Hyeorin T_T

Hyeorin: eh?

707: lololol siyeon is definitely a girl, yoosung

Yoosung : buuuuuutttttt

Hyeorin: havent I tell you guys that I have a cat?

Jaehee Kang: unlike Elizabeth 3rd, she doesn't shed too much C-hair

Hyeorin: *send a picture of black cat*

Yoosung : ah, she's cute

Hyeorin: that is my cutie siyeon

Zen: GAHHHHHH!

 _Zen has left the chat_

707: lololol

707: he left

707: can I have her?

707: she's cute lol

Jumin Han: If I'm you, I won't hand the cat to the cat abuser

Yoosung : cat abuser lololol

Hyeorin: only if you don't abuse her, sevennnnn

Jaehee Kang: I recommend don't let siyeon with Luciel

707: ehhh?

707: *meh emoji*

Jaehee Kang: she'll definitely kill Luciel in his sleep

707: *shocked emoji*

707: why?

Hyeorin: cz my cat is badass! :3

Yoosung : just like her owner~

Yoosung : *blushing emoji*

Hyeorin: lol of course~

Jumin Han: she could be Elizabeth 3rd's bodyguard then

Hyeorin: noooooo

Jaehee Kang: you're being delusional, Jumin

Jumin: *smile emoji*

707: ooohhhh plz plz

707: I want to hug herrrr

707: she looks cuteeeee

Hyeorin: fine

Jumin Han: ?

Jaehee Kang: *shocked emoji*

Hyeorin: I'll let siyeon with seven…

707: YAHOOO!

Hyeorin: pick her up at 8, I won't wait, if you late, you won't meet her

 _Hyeorin has left the chat_

Yoosung : uh oh

707: gotta go

707: bye~

707: SIYEON I'M COMING

707: *heart emoji*

 _707 has left the chat_

 _Zen entered the chat_

Zen: is it done?


	2. Hello Mr Warm

"Make sure you gave her the decent amount of food, and don't forget to brush her tomorrow. And don't give her any other food than cat food or cat snacks since she had a very sensitive stomach. And-"

"Okay, okay I understand ma'am." The man grinned as he cuddled the sleeping black furred cat in his arms. Hyeorin sighed and looked longingly at her cat.

"I'm sorry I have to go for a week without you, dear…" Hyeorin whispered as she gave the cat a light kiss on the nose. She dumped the remaining bag filled with cat toys inside Seven's car and smiled darkly at the red haired hacker.

"I swear I won't hurt her!" Seven saluted and grinned. Hyeorin smiled a bit and sent off the hacker and her cat away to the secret bunker Seven own.

[Siyeon POV]

As soon I woke up, I found myself instead of Hyeorin's fluffly carpeted livingroom, I was sleeping on a black leather couch in a messy room filled with junk food garbage. _Did Hyeorin sent me here while I was sleeping? Did she plan to leave me here when she could have fun in Hawaii with her fiancé? I'll definitely scratch her later._ Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around my body.

"Hello Siyeon," the man with glasses in front of me greeted happily. I pawed his nose as a greeting. _He doesn't seem too bad._ He squealed and continued to talk. "I'm Seven zero seven, or Luciel Choi, you can call me anything. Even defender of justice~!" He said happily. I licked his nose and nuzzled to his face. _He's warm, and smells nice, I like him already._

"Gahhhh! Why are you so cuteeee!" He squealed again and start to spun me around. _W-what is he doing?! I'm getting dizzy!_ I got angry and clawed his hand.

"Ouchh," he whined and finally stopped spinning me. "Whoa, your eyes are spinning, so cuteeeeeeee~!" He squealed again and hugged me tight in his chest. _He's very warm…_ I snuggled closer to the red fabric he wore and yawned. He sat down on the couch and put me on his lap, I slowly sat up and stared to paw his stomach. _I want to be hugged, hug me again, Luciel!_ I whined slightly, he looked confusedly at me. I climbed the broad chest as he flinched since my claw gripped the fabric of his clothes (and maybe his skin) tightly.

"Do you, do you want me to hug you?" He asked slowly and timidly, very different from the previous him. I mewed in response and snuggled to him. He sighed in happiness as his face light up and cradled me in his arms. _Hm? Why is he staring at me with such a sad face?_ I meowed and licked his hand. _Did I hurt him earlier?_ I snuggled again to his arms. He chuckled slightly.

"I never knew having a pet is very comforting. Playing with you feels different from playing with Elizabeth 3rd ," he said gently as his hand pet my fur softly. I purred and snuggled to his hand. _Wait. Who the hell is Elizabeth 3_ _rd_ _?!_ I hissed and jumped down from his arms. _The hell if he's going to talk about other cat, especially a female in front of me!_ I walked off angrily, away from him.

"H-hey, Siyeon?" He whined as he chased me. I walked slowly into another room filled with computers and a chair. I climbed up the chair and nestled into the soft seat. He spun the chair and crouched down on front of me. I stared at him coldly.

"Did you angry because I play with other cat?" He whined. I narrowed my eyes and meowed loudly. _I want to mess up his face reaaaaallllyyyy bad…_

"Hey, are you jealous?" He tilted his head and grinned. "It's still your first hour with me and already jealous?" I scratched his cheek. He surprised and fell on his butt. I grinned evilly. He looked at me and somehow blushed. _Huh?_

"F-finally… A cat accepts me! For all these years, no cat ever liked me." He smiled sweetly at me. _Huh? This man? Never liked by a cat? Even though he smells so good and so warm? What's wrong with cats nowadays…_ I sighed and pawed his nose. I leaned closer and purred after licking the scratch mark on his cheek. _I'm sorry, okay?_

"A-are you apologizing?" he asked warily. I meowed in response. He looked at me with bright eyes. Suddenly he hugged me tightly and smiled.

"I'll definitely cherish these whole week with you!" He shouted happily. _My ears hurt dumbass!_ And, he earned another scratch on the face.

"Hmm hmm hmm~" _Luciel is humming, he's cute…_ I thought to myself as he put the salmon cat food into the bowl in front of me. Hyeorin must have had told him my favorite food. I meowed contently as he poured milk into the other bowl and watched me as I devoured my dinner. I glanced at him and meowed in confusion. _Why isn't he eating anything?_

"What is it, Princess Siyeon?" _I hate that name._ Scratch.

"Ow, ow, I'm sorry I won't call you that again." He whined and rubbed at his scratched hand. I just stared at him and he laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him. _Why isn't he eating?_ I stopped eating and just sat there, staring at him. He looked bewildered and told me to eat. I kept staring at him. _I won't eat unless you eat, dumbass._

"Siyeon, why aren't you eating? I thought this flavor is your favorite…" he pouted. I just stared at him. Suddenly his phone rang and he quickly dove to the couch to take his phone. He answered the call.

"Hello! Defender of Justice, Seven Zero Seven here! How can I help you with, Miss Owner of the cat?" He suddenly shouted to the phone happily, I quickly covered my ears. _He needs to be scratched later for damaging my eardrums._

"Oh? I-is that so?… Okay… Understood… Well then, enjoy your trip with Yoosung, don't forget protection!" He said laughing as he ended the call. He glanced at me and my unchanging food then sighed. He smiled and took my food and milk bowl onto the counter. I jumped to follow where my bowl moved. I sat there staring at him.

"I'll eat with you okay?" he smiled slightly. "You one naughty little cat." He laughed and kissed my forehead. Out from the fridge he took out a pack of instant curry and dumped the content into a bowl and put it in the microwave. "There, you happy now?" He pouted at me. I smirked in victory and nuzzled my nose to his hand. I meowed softly.

"Ugh… I could never win from you if you're this cute…" He sighed with a smile. His hand stroked my ears gently, then moving to gently scratch my neck. _It feels good…_ The ding of the microwave turned his attention away from me. _Tch, how dare you electronic junk!_ He quickly took out the bowl of curry and put it on the counter. After snatching one of the spoon and sat on the bar stool, he smiled.

"Let's eat, shall we?" he asked, smiling softly. _What is he and his ever changing moods. One time he's playful and another time he's very gentle. Weird._ I thought to myself and meowed before continue to dig into my salmon dinner. _Well, whatever~_


	3. Mean Cat and A Video

[Siyeon POV]

"Hmmm hmm hmm~" _He's humming again, I like his voice…_ I rolled on the kitchen floor and licked my dirty paw. These paws needed to be cleaned with my tongue, so I licked them since they still tasted like salmon cat food. I heard the water from the sink stopped running and glanced up to the human. He crouched down and stroked my forehead. I purred softly.

"Why are you so cuteeeeee?" He squealed. Again. He picked me up and put me on top of his head. _Hey, I still haven't licked my stomach clean from the salmon taste!_ I whined slightly. He just laughed happily and ran around the house with me on top of his head. My body bouncing violently as he stepped on the stairs and my head started to feel dizzy. So, I clawed his head.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, Siyeon… Stop it pleaseeee…" He whined. I retracted my claws as soon as he stopped moving. I quickly jumped down his body and gracefully landed on my four legs. I sat down and started to twist my body so I could clean my stomach fur from cat food smell. I licked and licked and licked and suddenly he tugged my raised front leg. _What do you want, human?_ I shot him a glare. He grinned and started to squish my pink paw.

"Ahh, cute kitty, fluffy kitty, happy kitty~" He sang happily as his fingers kept squishing my paw. I narrowed my eyes at him and scratched his hand. I hissed shortly and continued to lick clean my stomach. He pouted and started to poke my stomach.

"Your stomach also soft… So cu-ouchhh!" His hand was in the way so I bit it. He whimpered in pain and looked at me with teary eyes. "Why are you so mean after eating, Siyeon?" He whined. I just stared at him for a good minute before sat onto my butt and licked my paw, them my paw slowly rubbed the back of my ear. I licked and rubbed and on and on, he just stared at me with smile from his place.

"Heheh, you know what? I brought some of your toys, here." He smiled happily and opened the zipper of the bag beside the couch. I peered over the bag and meowed loudly as I found my favorite toy, a fish plushy. Quickly snatched it from his hand, I chewed on the red colored toy. He chuckled and petted my back. He kept stroking for a quite long time and it's starting to get annoying. I let go of the toy and bit his hand. I hissed slightly before chewed my toy again.

[Seven POV]

I stared at the cat, she's chewing her toy happily and played with it, ignoring me. _She is being mean to me. Even after she nuzzled to me like a good cat… I'm quite sad._ I thought to myself.

"Oh shit!" I cursed when I remembered that I still have some works left from the agency, so I quickly left the cat alone with the toys laid out on the floor and quickly make my way to my computers to work. I put on my headphone and started my music at medium volume and my hands moved on the keyboard as my brain process anything showed on the screens.

I completely lost track of time when Siyeon jumped to my lap and yawned. I glanced to my clock and narrowed my eyes. _It's almost midnight, so it's been three hours._ I thought to myself. The cat rubbed her head against my stomach and stretched a bit before staring at me as if she wanted some attention.

"Mew," she mewled. _Ah she's very cute._ Her small paws patted my stomach and she started to climb onto my shoulder again. I quickly catch her and nuzzled my nose to her fluffy neck. She purred happily and rubbed her head back to my cheek.

"Oh! Let's take some photos, shall we?" I smiled and carried her in my arms as I walked to the couch. I put her down softly, letting her to jump down from my hand on her own. I sat on the couch beside her and positioned my phone on the table. I turned on the front camera and started to shot a video. I smiled and hugged Siyeon. I raised her cute pink paw and waved it to the camera.

[Siyeon POV]

He raised my paw and waved it to the camera. Hyeorin did ever take videos of me, but never this way. I mewled softly as a greeting to whoever will watch the video and Luciel laughed heartily. I turned to stare at him and he just smiled at me.

"Everyone, look at me and Siyeon, she's happy with me. We will marry in the space station next week! I'll send you guys the invitation~" He sang happily and rubbed his cheek to me. _Wait. Marry me?!_ I quickly shot him a confused look. He grinned happily and kissed my mouth. _What is he doing?_

"See? She's happy with me now, hahahaha~" He laughed again and waved my paw again. "Bye bye everyone, bye bye Hyeorin~" and with that he turned off the recorder and grinned evilly. He fumbled with his phone a moment later.

"And, done uploading, SEND!" he said happily. I pawed his hand, trying to peek into his phone. I stared at the messenger app Hyeorin usually uses. I turned to face Luciel and back at the phone. It seemed that he sent the video to the RFA members. _I can't wait to see Hyeorin's reaction._ I grinned to myself and nuzzled closer to the warmth source. _But marrying Luciel may not be a bad choice since he's warm…_

 _707 has entered the chatroom_

And I thought we're going to miss our plane but fortunately not…

Hyeorin: Oh hey seven!

707: hey! Hey!

Yoosung : hey seven!

707: guys~

707: I added a new feature to send video!

Hyeorin: finally!

Jumin Han: A new way to spread the joy of Elizabeth 3rd

707: look at this!

707: *sends a video*

707: lol

707: Bye~

 _707 has left the chatroom_

Hyeorin: I'LL KILL YOU LUCIEL CHOI!

Hyeorin: HOW DARE YOU KISS MY INNOCENT CAT!

 _707 has entered the chatroom_

707: forgot to say, but she really likes me~

707: *send a photo of Siyeon sleeping on his chest*

707: see?

 _707 has left the chatroom_


	4. Two Luciels?

The human tied up with his computer again for over two hours. _The birds starting to chirp…_ I rolled on the floor, ran here and there, trying to spent some excess energy in my body. I saw some good things scattered around the house. I jumped on them, played on them, bite and scratch until the human finally found me all tangled up a heap of dirty laundry he placed near the bathroom. He sighed and smiled at me. _Hey, Luciel what's wrong?_ I tilted my head at him. He sighed and held out his hand in front of me. I quickly climbed up his arm and perched on his shoulder.

"Being human is tiring, you know. I wish I could be a cat like you…" He mumbles as both of us strode to the direction of his bedroom. Hyeorin told me once that in this time of day, people sometimes get very emotional and sad. Hyeorin also cried that night on the phone. She was talking with her boyfriend before she told me many things about her bad day at work and her fight with her boyfriend. I love listening to her. I did the usual thing I do to Hyeorin when she's feeling down to the human in front of me. I purred and nuzzled my face to his cheek.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Siyeon." He smiled and scratched my ear lightly. We arrived at the bedroom and I quickly placed myself on the fluffy bed. He yawned and let his body fell beside me on the bed, face facing down. I quickly climbed his head and nestled on his head.

"Hmphh!" he groaned and tilted his head so I slid off of his head. He quickly turned to face me. _Hey, Mr. Warm. Come on, smile!_ I mewled softly and snuggled to his neck. His chuckle rumbled and a little smile finally appeared on his face.

"Thanks for trying to comfort me. Well even though you don't, still thank you." He said softly. _I'm feeling sleepy, his voice is soothing…_ I yawned. He hummed softly as I drifted off to sleep,

 _I wonder why. I become so attached just by being on his side these past few hours. It feels like he's pulling me to his orbit. I wonder if he knew the real me, will he still like me? Will he… Will he… Marry me in the space station? Luciel… I never thought being with you will make me this happy._

My eyes fluttered open. I heard someone crying. I looked around and spotted a like boy sitting at the corner of the dark room, crying. He looked like Luciel. I head someone shuffled from behind me and someone walked past me, someone with red hair. The second boy hugged the crying boy tightly in his arms. There was two Luciel in the room.

"Saeran, don't cry. Please… Brother will make you something to eat, okay? Please don't cry…" the boy soothingly stroked his twins' hair. The crying boy slowly hiccupped. Those big yellow eyes saw past me with teary eyes. My chest tightened and slowly I drifted to unconsciousness.

I woke up again, hearing a loud ringing noise. I covered my furry ears and snuggled to the warmth source beside me. The warmth source trembled and a soft laughing noise bothered my ears.

"She's so cute," _the voice…_ My eyes fluttered open and stared sleepily at Luciel. I yawned.

"You woke up, sleeping cutie?" _What was that name?_ I frowned and clawed his neck, then continued to snuggle to his warm body. _I'm still sleepy… Lemme sleep…_ I yawned and stared at him with droopy eyes. I pawed his nose softly.

"Mew~" _Good morning, Luciel~_

"Good morning, Siyeon~ I slept surprisingly well with you beside me." He smiled softly and snuggled to me. I stared at him. _Who's that boy?_ I wondered. He stretched out a bit and rolled out of the bed. He fell with a soft thud to the floor and crawled to the bathroom. I looked around and noticed something poked out from beneath the bed. It was a fairy tale book. It didn't close properly and I realized that something stuck between the pages. It was something square. Maybe it's something you put into the computer? I saw something like this back then in mother's house. _Oh! Talking about mother, it's been a while since I visited her. Maybe I'll take a walk later._

"Siyeon! Breakfast~!" Luciel called from outside the bedroom. I jumped down from the bed and trotted to the kitchen. He was looking into the empty fridge and sighed. I ate the small amount of food inside my bowl. He pouted and stared at me.

"Let's go for a walk after this… The fridge is empty, and I need to buy more cat food for you," He said quietly. He walked back into his room and back when I finished eating. I licked my mouth clean and mewled softly at him. He smiled and picked me up.

"Look! I can carry you here!" He said happily and put me into a large pocket in his black colored hoodie. The pocket was so big that even I can fit into it.

"Okay~ let's take a drive!" he sang happily and walked out to the basement. I saw cars lined up in the basement and my eyes went wide. _Wow…_ I looked at him grinning.

"Amused?" I meowed loudly. _He's awesome!_

[Seven POV]

Siyeon sat on the dashboard as we sped down the road to the supermarket. She seemed happy looking out to the street and passing cars around us. Sometimes she meowed softly when a bird or someone walked pass my car. Her eyes shone brightly at the sunny sky. She suddenly turned to me and mewled. I tilted my head. _She's cute… Even cuter than Elly…_

When we reached the store, I opened my door and she quickly jumped into my hoodie and snuggled into the soft fabric. I chuckled and walked into the store. The security guard looked at me with wide eyes but chuckled and let me in anyway. I purposely choose this store since they allowed pets to go into the store with their owner.

We walked around the store to get anything I needed and she probably needed. I stopped when she mewled and pointed one of the products on the aisle. I chuckled and picked the pack of strawberry cookies then toss it into the cart. She mewled happily. _She likes cookies? I thought cat can't taste sweets. But I guess Siyeon is special._ After a while we finally paid for the goods and drove back home.


	5. Cookies First, Go Out Later

_Rustle rustle. UGH! THIS WRAPPER IS SO ANNOYING! GRRRRR!_ I wrestled with the cookie wrapper. _I'm going to kill you wrapper! How dare you separate me from my dear cookie!_ I bit, I scratch, I groaned at the annoying wrapper.

"Siyeon? You alright?" Luciel shouted from inside the kitchen. I meowed loudly and hissed. _Ah! The plastic torn a bit!_ I keep scratching and gnawing at the plastic.

"Siyeon?" Luciel peeked from the kitchen. I ignored him and continued to struggle with the cookies wrapper. _I want cookies! Now!_ He walked to me and crouched down. I meowed at him loudly, trying to get his attention to open the packaging. He chuckled and ripped open the plastic wrapper and took out the content and placed them on the plate he brought. I quickly beamed in happiness and chewed one of the cookies.

"Meow~" I meowed loudly as a gratitude. He chuckled and went back to kitchen. He walked into the room again with a bowl of ramen and sat on the couch, eating. I continued to chew the cookie happily. This is my favorite brand after mother's hand-made cookie.

"You seem to like the cookie, huh?" Luciel smirked and stole one of the cookies. I whimpered. _Not my strawberry cookies, please._ I stared at him with glassy eyes.

"Uhh… Y-you know, Hyeorin told me not to give you anything other than cat snacks…" I looked at him with horror and he sighed, putting the cookie back to where it belongs. I mewled happily and snuggled his stretched hand.

"Argh why are you so cute? Are you that desperate to earn my, God Seven's attention?" He laughed. I tilted my head. _Yes, I want all of your attention._ I mewled happily. He stopped laughing and stared at my happy face.

"Are you sure? Ugh, why am I talking to a cat… It's not like she understand…" He grumbled. I pouted slightly. _I understand everything, idiot._

"But… but if you understand me, please…" He paused and smiled gently at me. "Don't hate me okay?" I looked at him like he's a weird creature. _Why would I hate you, dumbass._ I mewled softly at him and continued to chew my cookie. He smiled and enjoyed his piping hot noodle.

"Ah, I'm full." He placed the bowl on the coffee table and rolled to my side. Luciel stretched on the floor beside me. He smiled and stroked my head gently. "What should we do, today~?" he cooed. I meowed softly and walked to the bag from Hyeorin. I meowed.

"Oh! Hyeorin told me to brush your fur!" He smiled happily. I stared at him. _Don't you dare to be rough with me, or I'll scratch you._ I glared at him. His eyeglasses glinted and he chuckled darkly. I walked a few steps back.

"Come here, Siyeon. Lemme brush you~" he cooed as his feet walked near me. I gulped. _This sounds bad._ I quickly dashed away from him. He shouted for me to come back, but I just ran around the house.

"Hey! Siyeon come back!" He chased me around the house. Bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, computer room, living room, basement, back to living room and finally bedroom. I panted lightly. He didn't even break a sweat! Finally I gave up and lay down with my stomach open for him. He stopped and grinned.

"Gave up already, kitten?" He laughed and sat beside me. He lifted me up and placed me on his lap. His hand gently ran on my neck and brushed the fur. I purred and nipped at Luciel's finger. _It feels good~_ I thought he was going to kill me with those expression.

It wasn't long until he flipped me and brushed my back, my front legs, and my, _wait! What are you doing Luciel? N-not there!_ He slowly brushed the fur on my hind legs, and of course, the area between my legs. _Luciel you idiot! For doing this to a lady! Now you really have to marry me!_

"Are you embarrassed, Siyeon~" he sang happily. I quickly bit his hand. _Pervert!_

"Ouch, here she come, the biting Siyeon." I hissed at the nickname. He laughed happily and finally brushed my tail.

"Wow, you really don't shed many fur, eh?" he said as he gathered the fur on the floor with roller. I smiled proudly. I nuzzled his hand as a thank you and went to walk around the house. When I came back, he was talking with someone called Vanderwood or something and he looked quite troubled. Finally the call ended and I pawed his leg.

"Oh, sorry Siyeon, I have to go for a little task." He said sadly and crouched in front of me. "Please wait for me till I come home okay?" He smiled and went to change his clothes. I stared at him walking here and there before grabbing his car key and bid me a goodbye.

"Mew…" I mewled softly and heard the purring of his car engine went away. I walked silently into his bedroom and went into his walk-in closet. It filled with various things from male's suit to woman's dress. I meowed happily and let my body changed into my human form.

I stared at the reflection on the full-body standing mirror in front of me. I smiled. My black hair look perfect from the previous brush Luciel did. I walked around and found a white sundress, it was too big for me but I wore a blazer on it and smiled. I frowned when the low boots I found were too big. I stuffed some socks inside and grinned. _Now it fits perfectly~._ I twirled around a bit, checking my appearance and nodded. _I'm ready! Let's go!_

I took some cash for bus from one of Luciel's drawer. Then I snuck out from his bunker. The door slammed loudly, and I was sure I wouldn't be able to go into the house unless Luciel is with me. I silently skipped in happiness and climbed into the bus. The bus drove to the center of the city. _Let's go on an adventure~!_


	6. Mom!

Thank you for reviewing :3

monsta-starr: thank you :3 here's another update

mika-chan: here's the update~

Rishia: she's around 19 to 20 years old.. :3

Enjoy~

* * *

"Uwahh looks so good~!" I drooled inwardly at the cakes in the shop showcase. I shook my head. _Bad Siyeon, I have to save my appetite for later._ I continued to walk past the café and stopped when a crowd caught my attention. A bunch of people were standing in line in front of a truck and I could smell the sweet in the air.

"Hey, what's they selling over there?" I asked one of the passing people who carried a paper bag from the food truck.

"Oh, they're selling some fish shaped bun. They're delicious." The person said and walked again after I muttered thanks. I skipped to the crowd and waited for some people to make cat path for me to slip between them. I stumbled and collided with someone tall, with unusual long silver hair.

"Hello, are you my fans?" He laughed. I quickly shook my head and bowed.

"I'm sorry!" I said quietly. He laughed a bit and nodded.

"It's fine, I'm too dazzling after all." He smiled. I twitched a bit. _What a narcissist._ "I'll let you get in line before me," he said kindly. My eyes lit up and I quickly thanked him. I bought a piece of bun and ate it slowly from the head. _It's delicious!_ I wandered around a bit before waiting for another bus. The bus came and I went to another part of the city. It wasn't long until I reached my destination, a small bakery at the other side of the city. It was quite long way and I smiled as I stepped into the bakery.

"Welco- oh my! Siyeon!" Mother smiled and ran to hug me. "Where were you all this time? I was worried! You disappeared after meeting that Hyeorin girl." She nagged. I smiled a bit and shrugged.

"Being a house cat isn't bad, Mom." I grinned. She sighed and flicked my forehead.

"Next time call me!" She said with a small smile. "Come on, sit. You're lucky there's one slice of strawberry cheesecake left."

"Yes mom~" I said happily. Both of us sat at the table near the counter and talked. I told her many things about Hyeorin and left out all about Luciel and his warmth. Suddenly the doorbell rang and someone stepped into the store. My eyes went wide when I saw the person who walked into the store. _Luciel?!_

"Welcome~" mother sang happily and approached the male. I gulped. _Calm down, Siyeon. He doesn't know your human form. Calm down!_ I gulped as I felt his gaze upon me.

"Is there any strawberry cookies here?" He asked, smiled at mother. Mother nodded and showed him the box filled with my favorite hand-made cookies. "I'll take this, three box." He said and pointed the boxes. My mom laughed happily.

"Are you buying this for yourself, young man?" My mother smiled as she packed the boxes into the bakery bag.

"No, I have a cat at home and she seemed to enjoy strawberry cookies. So I thought I'm going to buy her some cookies with best quality." He chuckled.

"What a lucky cat!" she said with a wide smile. "My daughter also loves this cookies, she's over there~" Mother pointed at me and I immediately blushed. He stared at me and smiled.

"S-stop it mom…" I mumbled and turned my face away from both of them.

"Well, your daughter is very beautiful, ma'am." He said with a smile. _Are you in gentleman mode, Luciel?!_ I blushed hard. Suddenly an image where Luciel had me in his arms and called me beautiful flashed in my mind. My face turned redder.

"My, my, Siyeon? Are you sick?" I paled when mother called my name.

[Seven POV]

After finishing my task with agency, I checked my phone for any replies. I smiled after seeing Hyeorin's bakery recommendation. I drove around the town to the bakery called Langue de Chat. _Isn't that a kind of cookie?_ I really wanted to buy Siyeon some cookies since she looked like she enjoyed it very much. I stepped into the store and the bell rang softly. I glanced around and spotted two people sitting near the counter. The older one welcomed me cheerfully. She approached me, leaving the younger one sitting alone in their table. I stared at the girl. _She's cute. And those eyes remind me of Siyeon…_

"Is there any strawberry cookies here?" I asked, smiled at the woman in front me. She nodded and showed me some of the product she had. The cookies in the box looked cute especially there's fish shaped one even though they're strawberry cookies. Maybe the owner really likes cat, it reflected on the store name too, though.

"I'll take this, three box." I said and pointed the boxes. The woman laughed happily. She brought the boxes and sat them on the counter.

"Are you buying this for yourself, young man?" She smiled as she packed the boxes into the bakery bag.

"No, I have a cat at home and she seemed to enjoy strawberry cookies. So I thought I'm going to buy her some cookies with best quality." I chuckled. I imagined Siyeon's expression if I brought all of this cookie for her. _Will she be happy? She'll, right?_

"What a lucky cat!" she said with a wide smile. "My daughter also loves this cookies, she's over there~" the woman pointed at the girl sitting near us and she immediately blushed when our gaze met. I stared at her and smiled, trying to be polite. _Her expression makes me want to bully her._

"S-stop it mom…" She mumbled and turned her face away from both of us.

"Well, your daughter is very beautiful, ma'am." I said with a smile. She blushed and her face gradually turned redder.

"My, my, Siyeon? Are you sick?" _She has the same name as Siyeon?_ She huffed and shoved the remaining cake into her mouth. Quickly gulping the juice beside her plate and stood up.

"I'm going home," She said with a pout and quickly walked pass me, suddenly she tripped and I caught her in reflex. She blushed hard and shoved me. "T-thanks," she muttered before running out of the store.

"She's shy as always," the mother giggled. "That'll be 67,000won." She said. I quickly paid and muttered thanks. My feet walked quickly out of the store, I tried to find the girl but she already vanished from the street. I sighed. _My heart beating fast when I saw her eyes and blushing face... What is this?_


	7. Hide and Seek

Thanks for your reviews, here's another update~

Enjoy~

* * *

My ears perked up when I heard the familiar purring of Luciel's car. I jumped from among the bushes and ran in front of his car into the other side of road filled with bushes. He stopped immediately. I bit and dragged the bundle of clothes I used and jumped into the opened car door. Luciel was outside of his car, trying to confirm if he hit a cat. Relieved that nothing was hit, he climbed back into the car. I grinned when he didn't realize me and the bundle of clothes behind his seat. The car drove into the garage and Luciel sighed.

"I hope she likes the cookies…" he mumbled before opened the car door. He fortunately let the door open and went around the car to take some of his belonging. I jumped down with the clothes and hid them somewhere among the other cars. He closed all the doors and went inside. Not long after, I heard he called my name. I quickly dragged the clothes and hid them behind the door. I ran around the garage and meowed loudly. When I heard Luciel's foot step nearing, I quickly bit the clothes and dashed inside when Luciel walked out from the door. He blinked.

"O-hooo… Hide and seek~" He grinned. I quickly ran and hid under the pile of dirty clothes, dragging the rest of the clothes with me. I meowed loudly. Luciel quickly ran into the room and looked around. I jumped from the pile of clothes and ran past him, squished in between the sofa's cushion. He looked around. I grinned to myself when he walked past me a few times before finally spotted my shining eyes from the couch. I mewed softly. He grinned and approached me. I quickly jumped into his face and dashed around the room. I quickly hid inside the bedroom. I snuggled under the blanket and purred. _Smells like Luciel._

"Found you kitty-cat~" He cooed and scooped me together with the blanket. I wriggled and finally able to popped out my head from among the sheet. I licked his face and meowed happily.

"Where's my reward from finding you?" He smiled and untangled me from the blanket. I climbed to his arm and nudged my head to his cheek. He chuckled. _Here's your reward, a kiss!_ I licked his lips and purred. He blushed. _Aww cute :3_

"Now now… You're it, Siyeon." Luciel put me down and covered me with the blanket again. I heard he ran away from me and hid somewhere I didn't know. I groaned. _This human is really childish._ It took a while before I finally freed from the sheet. I walked silently and checked any corner for him.

"Meow…" I meowed tiredly after walking around the house for about fifteen minutes without finding him. _Where is he?_ I pouted. I heard a soft laugh and immediately pinpoint his position. I went into his walk in closet and glanced around for any trace of red head. I yelped loudly when something rustled behind me. I silently walked to the rustling sound and disappointed when I found nothing.

"Mew mew…" I mewled softly, trying to make him guilty and come out from his hiding. But he was so persistent and kept hiding. _Tch._ I clicked my tongue but grinned afterwards when I heard some 'aww'-ing voice. I quickly jumped into the next row of dresses and grinned when I found him. I pawed his nose and he grinned.

"Oh, you found me…" he smiled and snuggled to me. I mewled happily and lay on my back, looking at him with doe eyes. He quickly picked me up and walked back to the living room. I spotted a familiar looking bag from mother's bakery and looked at him. He smiled.

"That is your reward, Siyeon." He put me down and took out a box of cookies. I patiently waited for him to open the box. His finger gently pulled the ribbon and smiled at it. He put that aside and took out some of the cookies. He closed the box and let me eat silently from his hand. I meowed happily. _I love strawberry cookies~_

"Hmm, I should take a picture of you~" He said happily and took out his phone. "Now now, look here, Siyeon," he said. I turned to the camera while still chewing the cookie. He grinned and took a picture of me.

"Aww, so cute~~~" He said happily and I heard more shutter sound when I proceed to devour the remaining cookie. I turned to him then to the box for more cookies. He grinned evilly.

"No, no, bad cat. No dessert before dinner." He said evilly and took all the boxes of cookies from me. I whined. _Gimme back my cookie, please?_ I stared at him with my best doe eyes. He just stared at me without interest and locked the cabinet where he placed all of the boxes. I pouted.

"Don't be angry~" he sang happily and sat down on the couch. "Look what I have," he said and whipped out a piece of strawberry cookie from behind his back. _Cookie!_ I quickly jumped to his lap and tried to reach the cookie. He opened his mouth and placed the cookie between his teeth.

"Eat it from here, Siyeon," he said with a mischievous smile etched on his face. I quickly climbed his chest and eat the cookie happily from his mouth. He grinned and a click of shutter surprised me. I jolted and kissed him. _Aaahhhhh!_ He grinned evilly and put me on his lap with the remaining cookie. I stared at the cookie crumbs dumbfounded.

"Mwahahaha! Eat this Hyeorin!" He laughed evilly and fiddled with his phone. _Dammit, Luciel!_

 _707 entered the chatroom_

Hyeorin: and then we ended up locked out of the room for a while

Hyeorin: oh, hello seven :3

Jumin Han: hello

707: hey, hey, hey~~

707: I have something for you Hyeorin…

707: *sends picture of him and Siyeon eating cookies together*

707: she really likes me, see?

707: I aint cat abuser XD

Jumin Han: I know you must've forced her…

Hyeorin: af;asgb;aejbaeb/lqnw

Hyeorin: !

Hyeorin: I'll kill you LUCIEL CHOI!

707: *heart emoji*

707: we're going to marry at the space statijkhgfwnfae;rhg

Hyeorin: um… seven?

707: gah!

Jumin Han: ?

707: Siyeon messed with my pholiarhg'aerhg;n

707: aflhaeibnflb;ae

707: trlwnsbpabgre;/blfbeaep'o

Hyeorin: lol

707: 1r3jklbahgaoi;bh7vtab

Jumin Han: -.-

707: finally she stopped…

707: look what is she doing to me T-T

707: *sends video of Siyeon biting and gnawing his hand*

707: T-T

Jumin Han: you reap what you sow…

Hyeorin: whooo~ good one Jumin~ XD

707: okay… now she stopped…

707: I have work so I'll have to go now

707: byelhfg;

707: 54; /s

707: GAHH!

707: SIYEON!

707: going to bite the cat…

707: bye

 _707 has left the chatroom_

Hyeorin: DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?!

* * *

a/n: if you have any idea, you can give me some :3 thanks again~


	8. Saeyoung

_He has to work again…_

"I'm sorry Siyeon. I have to finish this job before midnight." Luciel bowed in front of me. I pouted. He quickly seated himself in front of the computer and started working and weird looking numbers on the dark screen popped out. I turned away from the electronic junk and huffed.

He mumbled sometimes about something I didn't understand. I kept busied myself with the squishy toys and rolled on the ground. I groomed myself and stared at him again. _He's still working…_ Then to the clock. _It's still 6 in the evening…_ I yawned and drifted to sleep.

I jumped when he suddenly stood up from his seat and walked out from the computer room. I stared at the door, blinking. He came back a few moments later with a cardboard box and fluffy towels. I meowed loudly at the box. _CARDBOARD BOX! :3_

"Come here," He said beckoned me. I jumped onto the table and stared. Luciel chuckled and put the towels inside the box. He lifted me up and put me inside the box. I blinked. _This is comfortable…_

"Now you have your place beside me in this room." He grinned and continued to work again. I stared at his hand for a while before drifting off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of keyboard clicking and a soft humming. I blinked when I found myself changed place. I glanced at the box beside his computer. _It was comfortable, but here also comfortable_. Luciel's hand reached down to scratch my head gently. I looked up to him slightly from his lap. He was wearing a headphone so I guess he couldn't hear me meowing to earn his attention. I tugged at his shirt and finally he glanced down. He quickly flashed a small smile before doing something on his computer and turned it off. _Heh, it seems I win this time you piece of electronic junk._ I smirked and squeaked as he suddenly lifted me from his lap and cradled me in his chest.

"Let's sleep shall we?" He put me down on the bed and took off his shirt. The human then lay beside me and stroked my head gently. I crawled closer and kneaded his arm slightly. _I need to mark this human since he's so warm and comfortable._

"Heheheh, what are you doing, Siyeon? It tickles," he chuckled and placed a small kiss on top of my head. I purred softly and snuggled to his embrace.

"It's been a rough time you know…" he started talking. I stared at him curiously. "I'm such an idiot for talking to a cat, but…" he stopped talking. I meowed, cue to him to continue. He smiled gently and stroked my ear slowly.

"Hyeorin's appearance, the special security system, Yoosung losing his left eye, agency's work and…. Saeran…" he sighed. Sadness filled his eyes. "My other half, Saeran… I wonder what he is doing now, where did he learn to hack, why… why he is with Mint Eye… I'm very confused and lost…"

"The past me, Saeyoung… together with Saeran… I hope I could go back to that time…" _Saeyoung? Is that your name, Luciel?_ "I believed V and Rika to take care of Saeran, but… what are they actually doing?!" I could hear desperation in his voice, so I mewed softly. I licked his wet cheeks at purred. I nuzzled his cheek softly. _Why are you crying, Luciel?_

"I'm so idiot…" He mumbled. I stared at him drifted off to sleep slowly. I whined. _Why is he so much in pain? Won't anybody help him going through all of these?_ I want to at least help him with something. He's clearly in pain. I glanced around and smiled to myself. _Well, maybe it's time for a little change~_

After waiting for a while, I climbed down the bed and pictured my usual human form and let myself changed back. I stared at my naked body a bit before blushing. _Whatever! He's sleeping anyway!_ I climbed the bed again and squished myself to him. I placed his head right in my embrace and snuggled to his fluffy red hair. I closed my eyes and stroked circles behind his head.

"Saeyoung…" I said quietly. I felt him shifted and snuggled closer to my chest. I blushed. I could felt my heartbeat faster. I jolted slightly when I felt his naked arms sneaked to hug my waist. I gulped. I shook my head slightly and shoved all the perverted thoughts away. I continued to stroke his hair.

"It's fine… I'm here…" I said softly and kissed his forehead. I cuddled him to me more. His warmth made my skin flushed, _or is it just me?_ I giggled slightly, imagining if he found me like this. He must be surprised.

"Siyeon is here, alright?" I whispered. "Saeyoung… It's fine to be sad. It's fine to let it out. Because I'm here to listen to you…" I said at last and smiled at his sleeping form. _I hope you're better after this, Saeyoung…_

[Seven POV]

"Saeyoung…" I heard someone called my name, my old name. The voice echoed softly. I snuggled to the softness enveloping me.

"It's fine… I'm here…" the soft voice soothing me. I felt something pressed against my forehead. I tried many times to open my eyes, but I felt something pulled me deeper into the warmth and softness. I snuggled closer to the source of voice.

"Siyeon is here, alright?" the feminine voice whispered. _Siyeon?_

"Saeyoung… It's fine to be sad. It's fine to let it out. Because I'm here to listen to you…"

"Meow~" I groaned. I felt something rough and wet on my face. As soon as I opened my eyes, I was greeted with a pair of beautiful eyes. The pupil widened a bit and I heard another loud meows.

"Good morning, Siyeon." I yawned and cuddled the cat in my arms.

"Meow meow~" she meowed happily and nudged her head to me. She stared at me then blinked slowly. I replied the gesture with a kiss on her forehead.

"I had a weird dream last night…" I mumbled softly. She stared at me and purred. She snuggled and that was when I felt something dripped to my cheek.

"E-eh?" I stuttered when I felt the moisture on my face. My eyes quivered and finally I let out a small cry. The tears wouldn't stop. I sobbed softly and continued to squeeze Siyeon on my arms. She purred and mewled softly, as if soothing me.

"I have to do something…" I said between my sobs. She snuggled to my neck and purred, as if she agreed with me.

"I have to meet Saeran… I have to know the truth…" I rubbed my teary eyes with the blanket and smiled at Siyeon.

"Thank you for being by my side…"


	9. Cooking Together

"Siyeon~ Let's cook today~" Saeyoung said happily as soon as he entered the living room. He just went back from outside and I didn't know what he did outside. I tilted my head at him curiously.

"First of all, let's prepare the kitchen for us to cook~" He said and walked to the kitchen with a curious looking shopping bag. I followed him to the kitchen. He took all the dirty utensils and washed them while humming. I looked at curiously.

"It's been a while since I cook for myself. But I can't refrain myself from making this one. This recipe looks so delicious." He said happily.

"Meow!" I meowed happily and tilted my head at Saeyoung. _If that's what he wanted then I gladly help him with anything._

"Are you curious about what we're going to make today?" He asked. I mewled and he chuckled. He took out his phone and placed it on the counter after drying his hands on his pants. He played a video of someone cooking in their kitchen. I watched the video curiously.

"We're going to make some honey butter fried chicken!" He exclaimed happily. He continued to wash the pan and I still stared at the video curiously. I meowed and walked to the shopping bag. I pushed it so it fell and the content stumbled out from the brown paper bag.

"Uh, oh, naughty Siyeon." He laughed. He turned off the faucet and placed the pan to dry. He lifted me and cuddled me in his arms. I pawed his nose and purred.

"You know, I thought if I really wanted to save Saeran, maybe I should start from taking care of myself first." He said softly and petted my head. I purred and snuggled to his chest. _I'll support you with all my might, Saeyoung~!_

"Now, let's see if we have all the ingredients," he mumbled and put me down on the counter. I walked to the spilled shopping bag and nudged the content. He started to read the list and checked the goods on the counter. I meowed softly when he asked for the flour. He tilted his head. I meowed again and nudged the bag of flour. He chuckled.

"Yes, let's check this together, shall we?" I just stared at him. He grinned and continued to read the list.

"Baking powder," _nudge._

"Potato starch," _nudge._

"Chicken," _meow, nudge._ "No, no, don't eat that Siyeon!"

"Oil," r _oll, meow._

"Eggs?" _nudge._

"Butter," _nudge._

"Honey," _nudge._

"Salt, pepper, soy sauce, chili flakes, and sesame seeds?" _meow, nudge nudge._

"Okay! It's all comple-"

"Meow!" I meowed loudly and jumped down from the counter. I ran to the living room, bit a pack of honey buddha chips and ran back to the kitchen. I jumped to the counter and placed down the chip.

"Okay, now it's complete~" He laughed happily and prepared some bowl on top of the counter. He took a wooden cutting board and a large butcher knife. I widened my eyes.

"Let's chop some meat," He laughed evilly. I quickly hid inside the paper bag and quivered.

"Come on kitty cat, come here and play with me~" He said evilly. I hissed. He laughed and placed the chicken onto the cutting board. He started to chop the chicken. I stared in horror as he cut the bone easily. _He could butcher me anytime._

"Siyeon, can you bring me big bowl?" He asked, I poked my head out from the bag and glanced around. I spotted the bowl and pushed it to Saeyoung's side. He thanked me and put all the chopped chicken into the bowl. I tilted my head. He chuckled and poured some oil into frying pan and turned on the stove.

"According to the video, we need to fry them twice." He said to me and smiled. I tilted my head. I walked around the counter and sat near the stove. _Warm…_

"Nooo, don't sit there." He said and lifted me up. "It's bad if the oil splashed." He said and cuddled me in his arms. I looked at him and purred. _Thank you, Saeyoung…_

"Now now let's make the batter~" he said happily and pecked my nose before set me down near the mixing bowl. I mewled.

"Put salt, pepper and some chili flakes. Then put in eggs, flour, potato starch and a bit of baking powder. Then combine all the batter." I stared at the bowl and nudged his hand. He turned to me and raised an eyebrow. I poked the chips package with my paw.

"O-ho~ Let's do that~!" He said happily. He opened the chips package and poured it into zip lock- bag. He flattened the bag so there was no air left and started to crush the chips. I meowed and put my paw on top his hand. He looked at me. _Lemme do that._

"You want to crush the chips? Okay~~" He sang happily and let me walk on top the bag to crush the chips. He chuckled and took out a rubber gloves. He wore them and mixed the chicken with the flour. I kept crushing the chips and purred when he scratched my head with his glove-free hand. He grinned when I stepped away from the plastic bag.

"Wow, maybe I'll eat with your fur." He joked, I hissed slightly. He smiled a bit and poured the crushed chips into the batter and mixed them again.

"Time to fry fry~ Stay away, Siyeon. I don't want to hurt you in case the oil splashed…" He said gently. I hopped on top of the fridge so I can watch the chicken while he prepares for the sauce.

"Oh! We forgot the garlic…" He said sadly. _Garlic? I thought I saw it when I hid inside the paper bag._ I meowed and jumped down. I shuffled to the paper bag and went inside, then meowed loudly.

"Is there any garlic there?" He asked me and peeked into the paper bag. I pawed his nose and nudged the garlic to his face.

"Ah, thank you, Siyeon." He grinned and took the garlic. I went back to the top of the fridge and watched he flip the chicken pieces. He peeled the garlic and cut it finely. He took out the butter and started making the sauce. _The chicken…_ I meowed loudly when the chicken started to brown and he quickly took the fried chickens from the oil. He turned off the sauce and scratched his head.

"I did wrong…" he sighed and I tilted my head. "I supposed to prepare the sauce now…" He laughed a bit and put the chicken back to the oil.

"Well, whatever~" he sang and continued to stir the sauce. After a while, he took the chicken out from the oil once more and mixed them with the honey sauce. He grinned and set the sauce coated fried chicken onto a plate.

"Wow, it looks good~" he sang. I mewled and jumped to his head.

"Here you go, be careful it's still hot." He said gently and put two pieces of chicken into my food bowl. I purred and silently ate the chicken. He also took a pair of chopsticks and took a bite. His eyes gleamed in happiness.

"This is delicious!" I licked the chicken and started eating. _He's right!_

"Let's cook together again someday, Siyeon~!" He said happily.

"Meow~!"


	10. Bath Time

I sniffed Saeyoung's clothes and purred. _He smells like chicken… And so does my paws._ I licked my paw slowly and listening to him humming.

"Huh?" He blinked and took a sniff on his clothes.

"I smell like chicken… Then, let's take a bath together~!" He said happily. I stopped licking and stared at him with horror. B-b-bath? I jumped slightly as he came nearer to catch me. I quickly ran away from those two evil hands and trembled under the coffee table. _I don't want water! No bath! Noooooo!_

"Hey, Siyeon~ What's wrong? Bath is fun you knowww~" He sang happily as he walked around to find me. I mewled slightly in terror as he finally crouched down and found me under the table.

"There you are…" His glasses glinted with mischief as his hand reached to me and picked me up. I whined and whimpered as he walked to the bathroom. _I hate bath, please someone help me… Baths are evils… T_T_

"Now now… Let's make sure you won't run away," he grinned and clicked the lock of the door shut. Then he placed me on top of the empty counter. My eyes widened when I saw him stripping. My heart beat quickened. I gulped silently. He finished taking all of his clothes and picked me up from the counter. I mewled softly, looking at him with a slight horror. He just grinned at me sheepishly and started to run the shower gently.

"Just relax and enjoy~" He said calmly and started to shower my fur with warm water. It didn't feel bad at all. I started to enjoy the water when he stopped and squirted some shampoo to his hand. I jolted when he suddenly ran his hand all over my body. Well, he bathed me after all. _But it's still embarrassing!_

"Your short fur makes it easier to bathe you…" he said gently and started to shower me with warm water again. He rinsed my fur all good and put me into a small bucket. I tilted my head. He grinned and filled the bucket with warm, almost hot water. I blinked a bit and he filled the tub with hot water too. He put me, and the bucket, into the tub. I meowed, annoyed.

"You wait for me there okay!" He said and started to shampoo his own fluffy hair. I watched him for a bit more before he suddenly jumped into the bath. My bucket toppled and I sunk into the large bath. He quickly caught me and hugged me in his chest.

"Look look who's the wet kitty~" he sang happily and rubbed his wet nose to mine. I purred and snuggled to his wet chest. It was uncomfortable, but a little bit okay since both him and the water were hot. He laughed happily.

"I wonder what Yoosung and Hyeorin doing now. Aren't you curious about those two?" He asked me, tilting his head. I tilted my head to match him. He tilted to the other side. I tilted to the other side too. He tilted, and I followed. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Okay, okay bath time is over. Let's go out from the bath before you catch cold little cat." He laughed and went out from the bath together with me. I mewled softly when he started to dry my body with a fluffy towel. He wrapped me inside a new dry towel and started to dry himself. I stared at him for a while and he grinned at me.

"Look what I have~" He sang happily and took out a hair dryer. I meowed and he hummed back. The dryer turned on and I felt sleepy when Saeyoung began to dry my fur and brush my hair slightly.

"Really, you have far shorter hair than Elly," I hissed when he said another female name. He chuckled. I looked at the mirror in front of me and moved slightly. _My fur is getting long though…_

"I bet you're cuter if your hair trimmed a little bit." He chuckled and snuggled to my stomach. I meowed and pawed his head. I poked the hair dryer then to his head. He needed to dry his hair too. He nodded and started to blow dry his hair.

"Now done…" He yawned and snuggled his now fluffy and warm red hair. I mewled and purred to his neck. I blinked slowly at him and purred again. He smiled and petted my head gently.

"I'm sleep… Let's sleep, Siyeon" I meowed and climbed to his shoulder. He carried me to his bed and slept cuddling me. _Goodnight, Saeyoung~_

* * *

I'm sorry if it's short… I have so much assignment and project to finish…

Please forgive me if I can't update frequent or update a short chapter…

And thank you for your reviews…

As for some question from Rishia… Seven doesn't notice the shift of weigh since he was in deep sleep. And yes, the cat is very intelligent and yes, Seven does questioning the intelligence in his head. it'll be revealed later on in the story.

And for some people who are impatient to see Seven's reaction when he see the cat in human form, it's still quite long before he got to see her changing into human. Please continue to look forward to it. XD


	11. Mary Vanderwood 3rd

"This is Mary Vanderwood 3rd, say hello, Siyeon!" Saeyoung chirped. I just stared at the person in front of me while Saeyoung carrying me in his arms. I stared and stared at the person. He clicked his tongue and turned to hand Saeyoung a bunch of files.

"I don't have time to deal with this kind of bullshit, 707." He _or she? I don't know…_ growled at Saeyoung. I hissed. He looked at me with a pissed off face. I replied the expression back at him. I jumped down from Saeyoung's arm and lazed around on the couch. Not long after, Saeyoung went into the computer room and started working while the other person started to do housework and clean the house. I pouted. _If it's just cleaning, even I can do that…_

"Hey, cat. Go away from the couch." He said rudely. I hissed and scratched his hand when he reached the pillow I was sitting on. He growled and took out something scary looking. I could sense danger from it, so I quickly dodged him and ran to the bathroom. I hid under the pile of clothes and trembled. _He is scary… T-T_

"You better finish your job and stop looking for your cat!" I heard the high pitched voice screamed.

"Yes, madam~" Familiar voice cooed and made me slightly relaxed. They bickered for a bit more before the voices died down and I heard someone shuffled to the place I was hiding.

"Ugh! You're still here, feline!" Vanderwood growled at the sight of me. _And you also still here, human!_ I hissed and jumped down from the pile of clothes. I stared at him sorting the laundry and found the dress I used a while ago. He stared at it weirdly.

"He's really a freak for wearing this kind of thing…" he mumbled and shoved the clothing into the washing machine. I pouted. _He's not a freak! I was the one who wore it, idiot…_

"Siyeon~!" when I heard Saeyoung called me, I quickly went out of the room and ran to the computer room. I jumped to the table and nestled in my box. I stared at Saeyoung who quickly focused to the screen after petting my head twice.

"Hey, get your cat down from the documents." Vanderwood said rudely to me and Saeyoung as soon as he entered the room with vacuum cleaner. I stared the vacuum cleaner in horror. _CAT'S BIGGEST ENEMY!_

"Huh, Siyeon, where are you going?" I ignored Saeyoung and started to attack the moving electronic junk and I heard a loud laugh. I pounced and sat on top of the moving thing. Vanderwood sighed and kept cleaning the room, he didn't even look bothered by my victory over the vacuum cleaner. I smirked. He vacuumed some more before I finally jumped down and walked to the kitchen, trying to eat something from Saeyoung's fridge.

"Hey cat, here's your breakfast. Don't make a mess okay." The genderless petted my head gently. I blinked at him and purred. _He's not bad…_

"You better eat since it is the food I've prepared for you," he said smirking. He let me eat in peace as he put the trash we made yesterday when we cooked. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised he can cook without killing himself and you," Vanderwood shook his head and took the trash bag out from the house. I continued to eat in silence. When he came back, he washed his hand and sat on the couch. I climbed his lap and he played with my ears as soon as I nestled.

"Hmm, you're not bad." He said. I meowed in response.

[Seven POV]

I hummed slightly as I hear Vanderwood and Siyeon talked to each other. I switched to my other computer and started to search something that had been bothering me for a while. I entered the keyword and a familiar name popped out in the results. I looked at the image section and scrolled through the photos. The place I've been looking was quite famous for cat lovers. Many people said that the store previously owned around three or four cats. But one by one they disappeared.

I looked more into the owner's profile. I scrolled through the articles and finally found a photo of her with her four children. Two boys and two girls stood behind the old woman. My eyes quickly caught the girl who stood in the middle. The girl called Siyeon, who was appeared to be the youngest of the four. She grinned and held a peace sign, unlike her siblings who seemed stiff in the photo.

I smiled a bit. My finger reached to trace the picture on my computer screen. _I want to meet her again…_ I quickly shoved the thoughts and shook my head. _I already have Siyeon here!_ I laughed quietly. My smile quickly fell when I remembered that Siyeon was not my cat. She belonged to someone else and that made me annoyed. In three days I have to part with her, somehow it feels lonely.

Back to the computer, the photo in my screen showed four cats that frequently interact with the owner and likely life in the owner's shop. Behind the shop was a medium sized house, maybe enough for the five of them living together. According to the regular customers, the three cats still frequently seen around the shop, but the smallest one, the black one disappeared a few years back.

I blinked at the photo of awfully similar cat. The regulars said all of the cats there had the same name as the owner's children's name. I reached my phone and quickly texted Hyeorin about something had been bothering me. She replied almost immediately with the answer I expected. Siyeon was the same cat the owner had in the shop and adopted by Hyeorin. She didn't know that the cat was belonged to the owner.

I scrolled further down and stopped when I saw the same shop around 15 years ago. The photo looked quite old and I smiled at the little kids posed around their mother in front of the shop balcony. I looked at the smallest kid, a girl around 4 years old wearing a hoodie and a pair of shorts. I stared at the photo. Above her head, a pair of cat ears that looked awfully realistic could be seen. And behind her a shadow of tail hung limply.

"I wonder why she had those ears and tail…"


	12. His Little Hero

"Mission started right at midnight." I heard Vanderwood's voice muffled by the door. My ears perked up and I quickly glanced at the closed door of Saeyoung's bedroom. I tilted my head and trying to figure out what was happening outside. Saeyoung was here a few hours ago.

"We will leave in five minutes. Go prepare the car." Vanderwood said once again. I jolted and quickly ran to the door. I jumped and successfully opened the door. I quickly ran out from the room and trying to pick up Saeyoung scent. I looked at the opened black bag with clothes inside. I quickly nestled myself into the bag and hid.

"How dumb to leave the bag here." Vanderwood mumbled and zipped the bag. He carried the bag with me inside. I blinked in darkness as something glinted. I felt it through my paw and silently shrieked. _It's a gun!_

"Ah, did you bring my bag? Thanks." I heard Saeyoung talking and sighed when the bag placed inside the car gently. They drove in silence to somewhere I didn't know. I dozed off to sleep since the silence really soothed me.

[Seven POV]

I and Vanderwood had succeed to infiltrate the target headquarter. Our target tonight was to destroy some evidence in a server computer. I've found the location beforehand and went inside the server room while Vanderwood sat outside to prevent any intruder. I rummage my bag and jolted when I felt something soft and furry brushed my hand. _I'm sure I didn't bring anything weird aside from gun and my hacking equipment…_

My eyes widened when I saw a familiar shade of fur inside my bag, sleeping quietly. I sighed and petted her fur slightly. She jolted and stared at me for a while before jumped out from the bag and rubbed her head to my hand. I scratched her ear gently.

"Why are you here, Siyeon… It's dangerous…" I whispered to her. She stared at me with sad eyes. She seemed concerned. I petted her head once again and quickly took out my hacking equipment. I plugged the simple LAN cable to the server computer and to my computer before typing silently but quickly onto my keyboard. Siyeon just sat there in silent, she glanced around. Suddenly she jolted and hissed to the empty space. I lifted an eyebrow. I sped up my typing and quickly grabbed my gun after putting down my computer. I still had to wait for a few moments.

Siyeon quickly stole glance at me before looking back at the dark space. I searched for my night vision goggles and blinked at the sight. Something was moving toward us. I quickly shoved all the things under the vacant space behind the server's case. I beckoned Siyeon to hide behind me. She quickly ran and quivered behind me. I crouched down and prepared to shoot my gun anytime. I took of my goggles and gulped. I relied on my hearing fully. I heard the footsteps coming closer and a flash of flashlight brightened the room slightly. But the person just walked pass me and my cat.

When I heard the person already far enough, I quickly checked the hacking progress. I grinned when it was already done. I quickly typed once again to wipe any traces of residual data. Siyeon kept an eye around me while I was typing. I quickly shoved everything back into the bag.

"Jump into the bag…" I whispered and pointed my half zipped bag. She quickly jumped in. I petted her head a bit before pressing a button on my earpiece.

"Task complete, Agent Vanderwood." I said softly to the microphone.

"Quickly go out of that place. They've found us. You have ten minutes to reach my spot." I heard a hushed voice of my partner. I muttered a quick roger and silently went out of the place. I ran quickly, trying to avoid any surveillance camera. Some of them were already tampered when I was in home and some were activated to reduce suspicion.

Suddenly I heard Siyeon hissed. I glanced behind me and noticed some small robot following me. _Shit, they've found me._ Siyeon jumped out from the bag and crushed the small device with her jaw. She spit the destroyed device and meowed at me. I blinked a few times before seeing her ears twitched. She quickly dashed to a way I recognized as dangerous. I ran to chase her.

"Siyeon, wait!" I whisper-shouted at the cat. She ignored me and came to a halt. I stopped too. When I almost scolded her, I heard some voices talking. I quickly hid and held my breath. They passed us and Siyeon ran again to the direction where they just came from. The panicked men were out of sight. I quickly followed Siyeon and let her lead the way. She stopped at the door locked with keypad. I sighed.

"Mew!" She meowed and tugged my phone. I blinked. The code was inside my phone! _I remembered saving the code for last resort but to forget it in the mission I'm failed as an agent…_ I punched the code into the keypad. I silently went into the hallway together with Siyeon. She silently ran behind me. I halted when I saw a person walked into the hallway. He smirked and drew his gun. I reflexively pulled out my gun too and shot. But he shot first. My eyes widened when I the cat bit the person's hand. The bullet just grazed my arm and I quickly tacked the person. I hit the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

"Thanks." I smiled at Siyeon. She purred and nudged my injured arm. She whined.

"I'm fine. Let's go." I assured her. She blinked a few times before continued our way.

"30 seconds left, Agent 707." I heard Vanderwood buzzed through the earpiece. I gulped. We turned at the last corner and finally spotted the way out. I heard some shouting and footsteps. Siyeon quickly jumped to my bag and hissed. I grinned and ran at full speed. I could hear some gun firing. Vanderwood quickly covered my back and shot some people who were chasing me. I grinned and jumped into the truck.

"You're 10 seconds late, 707!" He growled.

"Sorry sorry!" I grinned and looked at the happy cat a bit before revved the truck engine. Vanderwood jumped into the truck and we drove away from the hideous headquarter.

"You one crazy thing…" He mumbled when he spotted Siyeon in by bag. She meowed happily and snuggled at Vanderwood's hand. _Now, I'm jealous…_ I pouted slightly.

"She saved my life." I grinned at her. She quickly jumped to my lap and purred. I scratched her ear gently and whispered.

"Thank you my little hero~"


	13. Seven Goes for Shopping

[Seven's POV]

"So, today… I'm going to go for a while and you have to be a good girl and stay in the house, understand?" I asked the cat. I sounded dumb but whatever. Siyeon just stared at me with disinterest and rolled again on my bed. She licked her paws ad glanced at me. I groaned.

"Just don't destroy this place okay?" I asked her again. She ignored me and continued to lick her paws. I sighed and petted her head a few times before climbed out my bed. I stretched a bit and went to my closet. I chose to wear simple stripped black and red t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. I picked my wallet and stared at the bunch of cash inside.

"Well, gotta spend this money…" I grinned and glanced at Siyeon. She was fumbling with my blanket on top of the bed. I smiled at her and went out from the room. I walked silently into the garage and got into my car. The purring sound of the car made me relax but energetic. I sped into the road and enjoyed the sheer image of everything passed by as I drove to the city.

I stopped my car in a quite big shopping center. I made sure to bring my wallet before went out from my car and started to explore the square to hunt some cool things. Actually, there was something in my mind which was becoming a hindrance since the day before. I thought of giving Siyeon something before she went back to Hyeorin's. I sighed and looked around.

"The handsome young man over there, why won't you take a look here~ we have new items on sale!" A sales clerk outside one of the store called me. I grinned and went into the store. I looked around and found a row of stripped shirts. My mind drifted to Jumin. He really likes stripped things. I grinned and continued to look around. My eyes drifted to the person I saw from the shop's window glass. I walked out from the shop and approached the person.

"Good day, ma'am…" I said smiling at the old woman. She looked at me and blinked. A wide smile bloomed on her face.

"Oh, the strawberry cookie boy!" The old woman laughed. I grinned awkwardly at the nickname.

"The cookies were very good, ma'am." I said, praising Siyeon's favorite cookie. The old woman laughed and smiled at me.

"Thank you. I hope your cat likes the cookie. Come sit here." She said and beckoned me to sit with her at the café's table. Both of us engaged in a small conversation about her daughter. I listened closely to information she gave to me. Apparently, her daughter was home schooled until 12 years old and when she entered middle school, she responded negatively toward school. Siyeon was surprisingly wild child and loved outdoor. But she got into an accident and her mother became very protective toward her after the accident.

"I still remembered the scar on her neck. She almost died of blood loss when the glass pierced her neck. It was terrible. I'm still worried if anything happened to her now…" Minjoo, the old lady said. I tilted my head.

"She isn't living with you right now?" I asked curiously. The mother shook her head.

"She had been out from house two years ago and now living with a friend. But I'm still worried about her, especially about her future." She sighed and stared at the coffee cup in front of her. "I hope she quickly decide to attend college or get married…" She continued. My eyes widened. _Marriage?!_

"Um, why get married?" I asked again. My chest felt a quite heavy.

"Because she never dates anyone. I'm worried she will become a nun or something… It's not like I think that becoming a nun is a bad thing… But I have lost faith to my other children since they never showed any interest in love. When I'm here yearning for grandchildren…" She sighed deeply. I laughed awkwardly in my mind.

"What about I'm dating your daughter then?" _What? Wait! What did I just said? Ugh, Seven idiot, Luciel idiot, Saeyoung idiot!_

"That's actually a good idea~!" The mother laughed happily.

Around an hour later of the old lady giving me advice on hitting on her daughter, she finally stopped and telling me that she had to go back to her shop. I bid her a goodbye and continued to walk around the shopping square.

Some of the suits and shirts caught my eyes. I bought some of the male clothing, including some new underwear because apparently Siyeon was quite fond of destroying my clothes. She had been scratching and biting almost every clothes inside my closet since the night we went to mission. _I need more clothes!_

My eyes suddenly caught on a frilly skirt and cute shirt. An image of 'the particular girl' wearing them flashed in my mind. I blinked. _It will look good on her…_ I thought and without thinking I ended up buying the whole set. I didn't even know her size. _Yeah I don't know exactly, but at least I know it's around this size._ I told the clerk to pack the clothes into a present box. I walked back into my car with some of the clothes.

"Meow." My head whipped to the side. A stray cat pawed my shoes. I looked down and noticed a bell tied on its neck. _Bell…_ _That's it!_ I petted the cat's head a few times before walking back to the shopping center and walked around until I spotted a pet shop. I went into the shop and looked around.

"May I help you with something, sir?" A clerk approached me.

"Do you have any cat collar?" I asked her and she led me to a showcase of some small leather collar. I hummed and scanned the case. Nothing caught my eyes. I turned to the clerk.

"Do you have any with bell on it? Just a bell, not name tag…" I said to the clerk. She clapped her hands and smiled.

"We can make you a custom one, sir." She led me to a working station and she showed me various types of parts for collar. I touched a thin red silk and felt the texture. _It suits her…_ I eyed a golden bell and flicked it gently, it rang softly and I immediately remembered at Siyeon's soft meows.

"This one and the red one. I want the clip to be light and adjustable." I said to the person who was sitting behind the working station. She nodded and picked the parts.

"Can you finish this now?" I asked the worker. She smiled and nodded.

"Please wait for an hour sir. It'll be ready in no time." She said and pointed a waiting area full of puppies and kittens. I nodded and walked to the waiting area. I played with the little animals and I didn't realize an hour had passed. The clerk called me. I paid for the small accessory wrapped in a velvet box. I grinned and stroked the box. _Let's go home now…_

[Siyeon's POV]

"Where is he…" I snuggled to the red t-shirt I'm wearing. Saeyoung had been away for almost five hours and I was getting bored. I inhaled Saeyoung scent from his shirt. He tossed this shirt on the bed earlier before he went out, it still smelled like him.

"I miss Saeyoung…" I mumbled and snuggled to the pillow. It also smelled like Saeyoung. _I want Saeyoung… Now!_

"Siyeon! I'm home!" I jolted and panicked since I was still in my human form. I quickly tossed the shirt off and hid in the closet. He walked around, still calling for me. I relaxed myself quietly and changed back into cat. I jumped meowed softly and walked out from the closet. I heard he ran into the room and quickly scooped me in his arms. He spun me around and kissed my head.

"Hello my kitty cat~" He sang happily and put me down on the bed. He knelt in front of me and took out a velvet box. He smiled and scratched my neck a bit.

"Here, a gift for you." He took out a bell collar and smiled at me.

"Our wedding ring?" He laughed. I purred and snuggled to his hand. _Put it on me…_ He smiled gently and put the silk collar on my neck. The bell rang softly as I moved a bit. He chuckled and eyed the choker. He gasped and his finger reached to trace a little scar on my neck. _Oh, that scar…_

"I never knew this scar…" he mumbled. I mewled softly and he quickly averted his eyes back to my eyes. I purred at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead. _Thank you, Saeyoung._


	14. Saying Goodbye

[Seven's POV]

 _Ring. Ring. Ring. Meow. Ring._

I turned at the source of the sound. I smiled at Siyeon and picked her up. She snuggled to my chest and purred softly. I sighed.

A week had passed. It's time for Siyeon to go back to her own house. _I'll miss her…_ Only a week living with her was enough to make me attached to her too much. If she's a human, maybe I had already run away, hiding like a cockroach and disappeared from her world. But she's a cat. Not a human. I guess it's alright for me to get close to her. Since she's not a human, she won't get hurt because of the agency. _Right?_

 _Is that really the case? Aren't you just too afraid to experience loss one more time?_ A small, depressed voice echoed in the back of my head. I clenched my jaw.

 _I… don't want to lose something precious to me anymore. I want to take back what had been stolen from me… I've promised myself to save Saeran… Even if Siyeon and I have to part now, I'll focus on saving Saeran…_

 _But, your selfish self actually wants Siyeon to be here when I came back from saving Saeran, or even be beside you when you save Saeran…_

 _Siyeon is not mine… I have to say goodbye tomorrow…_ I tried to shove the dark thoughts away. But it continued to echo.

 _But you still want her. Like the way you want 'that girl'…_

* * *

 _707 entered the chatroom_

Hyeorin: there you are, seven!

Hyeorin: I'll be home early tomorrow

Hyeorin: can you drop her back here?

Jaehee Kang: oh? It's already a week…

Hyeorin: yeah… and I'm thrilled to meet Siyeon again .

Jaehee Kang: you really love Siyeon aren't you? ^^

Hyeorin: of course~~

Hyeorin: seven?

Hyeorin: why aren't you saying anything?

Jaehee Kang: didn't he realize that he's already in the chatroom?

Hyeorin: I don't know '-')

707: I'll drop her around 9

707: see u

 _707 has left the chatroom_

* * *

[Siyeon's POV]

 _Saying goodbyes are painful…_

"It's been a week…" I saw Saeyoung put down his phone. He reached down to cradle me in his arms. I snuggled to his chest and purred. He smiled bitterly then sighed.

"Siyeon…" I heard his voice softly whispered. His voice cracked. He laughed breathily. I stared at him. He looked at me sadly.

"Please, don't go…" He whispered, followed by a small sob and tears.

"Look what you have done to me… I became such a crybaby…" His body trembled slightly. He smiled at me with sorrow. I mewled softly and nuzzled my nose to his nose. _Don't cry Saeyoung… You'll make me sad too…_

"I don't want to be separated from you…" He breathed. _I don't want to either, Saeyoung…_

That night both of us didn't get any sleep. He kept me beside him all the time. Sometimes he sobbed, sometimes he laughed telling me how foolish he was. He nuzzled his face to me, to my head, to my neck, everywhere. He played with the small bell on my collar. He kissed my head, scratched my ears softly. He stared at me lovingly, longingly.

The only thing brought us back to the reality was the ringing of his phone. It was Hyeorin. She wanted me back.

We drove to Hyeorin's place with my belongings. He drove very slowly and kept glancing at me. I purred and curled on his lap. He smiled and kept driving. When we reached the apartment, Hyeorin muttered a small thanks and I kept looking at Saeyoung's direction. I didn't even listening to Hyeorin's voice.

"Goodbye…" He whispered to me and placed a small kiss on my forehead. My breath hitched. I trembled. I jumped down from Hyeorin's arms quickly and ran into the apartment. I whimpered under the sheet covering my small bed.I listened quietly to the sound of his car driving away and the sound of the front door shutting. I curled more under the sheet.

 _Goodbye, Saeyoung…_

* * *

A/n

Don't worry... It's not the ending... But I have to make this chapter no matter what :3


	15. Special Chapter - Twin Cats

warning: slight NSFW

* * *

 _Ding-dong_

I stopped scribbling on the paper when I heard the door bell ringing. I walked out of the living room and opened the front door. I gasped when I saw two red colored kittens inside a cardboard box filled with fluffy cloth. I turned around to look anyone who came to put the two kittens on my doorstep. I carried the box in my arms and ran to my mother in the back yard. I smiled and showed her the two cats.

"Mom, can we adopt them?" I asked happily. Mother took a look at the two kittens and smiled happily.

"What a beautiful cats. Yes, we can." She said gently and ruffled my hair. I beamed at the kittens. They looked happy too and snuggled to my hands which were carrying them.

 _[Several years later]_

"Saeyoung?.. Saeran?... Where are you?" I called softly for my two cats. They usually greet me whenever I came home from going out. But I didn't see them anywhere. I heard hushed whispers behind the kitchen door and found the lights on. I gulped. _It can't be thieves, right?_ I thought to myself and slowly opened the door. I clenched tight my backpack and peeked into the kitchen. Two males were standing behind the counter, one stirring something in a pot and the other one placing some food into the plates. Their red hair reminded me of my two cats. I gulped and stared at them in confuse. _There are no thieves who cook in your house, right?_ The one who was stirring the pot caught me staring from the door. He smiled happily and ran to me.

"Siyeon!" He screamed happily and squeezed me in his arms. I gasped and tried to struggle but he was far stronger than me. He rubbed his cheek to mine.

"W-who are you?!" I shouted at him. He pouted and poked my cheek.

"I'm Saeyoung. Who else?" He hugged me again and snuggled to my neck.

"The hell? Saeyoung is a cat." I said angrily.

"Hyung, it's burning." Another voice called. The person in front of me jolted.

"Oh no, thanks Saeran!" he said and ran back to the pot to stir the food. They smelled good.

"I know you must be shocked, but I'm Saeran, your cat." The quieter person said and approached me. I stepped back a bit and gasped when he hugged me too.

"Ears?" I blinked when I noticed a pair of cat ears on top of Saeran's head. They twitched. My breath hitched when I felt something slipped under my shirt and wrapped around my waist. I touched the thing and felt something furry, like tail.

"Come on, let's eat." Saeyoung said and placed the food onto my dining table. I blinked. I also noticed the twitching ears on top Saeyoung's head.

"Wait. So both of you are my cats?" I asked again, trying to confirm it. They both nodded and smiled at me. I gulped when Saeyoung stepped closer to me. Saeran let me go and smiled a bit too. They changed back into small cats right in front of my eyes.

"W-whoa…" I muttered my amazement and reached to stroke their heads. The clothes were scattered around them. Both of them stepped out from the pile and changed back to human.

"Shit." I cursed when I saw the two figures in front of me standing proud and naked. "W-wear your clothes!" I shouted and covered my eyes. Saeyoung laughed and Saeran chuckled softly.

"Come on, let's eat!" Saeyoung pulled me and seated me on the chair. I started to dig in when both of them also seated.

"Well, care to explain?" I asked them as I chewed my meal.

"We… are werecats. Similar to werewolf, but cat." Saeyoung opened. "Up until now, we only change back into human when you're away. But…" He trailed off.

"We are already twenty two years old. Since two years ago we always went out from house at this time of year. But today we decided to show you our real form." Saeran closed. I tilted my head.

"How's that do with your age?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We get into heat once every year starting from when we turn twenty." Saeran answered with poker face. I choked my food. Saeyoung quickly reached to give me a glass of water.

"I-in heat? T-then how's that do with your real form?" I coughed a bit and turned back to the twins. Saeyoung grinned.

"We can hold the heat when we're in this form." He exclaimed happily. "But we got a little excited when we see you home, so our ears and tail popped out~!" He continued. I stared at them and laughed.

"Wow, that's amazing… Wait… What?" I gasped. _All these years of them living with me, they had practically see me in my daily basis, see me sleeping, eating, b-b-b-bathing?!_

"P-pervert…" I muttered and shoved the meal into my mouth.

"When you say so… Siyeon's boobs are actually very fluffy and soft." Saeyoung said happily. My face reddened.

"Her lap is the best…" Saeran muttered. I was sure my face was as red as their hair.

"S-shut up!" I shouted at them. They stared at me for a little while and smirked at the same time.

"We never know how her body feels when we're human, right, Saeran?" both of the twins got out from their seat and walked to me slowly, as if stalking a prey. I gulped.

"Why don't we find out now?" Saeran smirked. I panicked and quickly ran from them to my room. They tackled me to the bed as soon as I reached my bedroom. They snuggled to me neck and hummed happily.

"S-saeyoung d-don't touch there!"

"Ah! Saeran, s-stoppp! Don't lick! I-it tickles!"

"N-no! Don't!"

"Ahn~~"

* * *

there you go... a slight information about werecats so I can proceed with the story XD  
I'm sorry if any of you don't like Saeran or don't like to be paired with him... T-T  
thanks for the reviews and fav/follow  
I'm very happy with everyone's support!  
please continue to support this story (and me) from now on too~


	16. Hello Again, Mr Warm

Yoosung : hyung please pretty pleaseee

Yoosung : please gimme the chipsss

 _Hyeorin had entered the chatroom_

Yoosung : it's Hyeorin! i miss u~~

707: hey hey hey

Hyeorin: plz help

Hyeorin: yoosung hekp

Hyeorin: help

Hyeorin: siyeon is

 _707 had left the chatroom_

Hyeorin: siyeon is sick.. she doesn't want to eat... and she keeps hiding in her bed...

Hyeorin: uh.. seven?

Yoosung : why did he go tho...

Hyeorin: can u check siyeon plzz... T-T

Yoosung : I'll go check her.. maybe it's stress..

Yoosung : wait for me honey

Yoosung : I'll be there in 10min

* * *

[Seven's POV]

I jolted from my seat as soon as I read Hyeorin's message. I quickly took my jacket and ran to my car. My heart beating fast and my mind kept drifting to the little cat. _Why Hyeorin suddenly needs Yoosung assistance? Had something terrible happened to her?_ I couldn't help to think so much negative things as I drove to Hyeorin's place.

"Dammit!" I cursed at the jammed road and hit my head on the steering wheel.

"Siyeon..."

* * *

[Siyeon's POV]

 _I'm not hungry..._ I turned my head away from the food placed in front of me. I curled further into the blanket. The cloth rose up and down following the quick movement of my tail. Hyeorin sighed and petted my head.

"What's wrong, Siyeon?" Hyeorin whined and rubbed my ear gently. _Ah... Her touch is very delicate... Different from him..._

"You've been like this since you came from Seven's house... Did he bully you?" Hyeorin concerned voice made me guilty. _I'm sorry for making you worry..._ I snuggled my head to her hand and she smiled a bit before scratching my ear again. She jolted when she heard someone rang the doorbell.

"Yoosung is here..." she quickly stood and went to get her boyfriend. I just stared at the window. It was raining outside. A blonde boy approached me together with Hyeorin. _So, this is Yoosung..._

"Hello Siyeon, I'm Yoosung. How are you? Hyeorin is really worried so she called me." He carefully petted my head. I just stared at him and curled.

"She started to eat less since two weeks ago... and she stopped eating since yesterday..." Hyeorin sighed and carried me in her arms. It was warm, but far colder than that person.

"Judging by her behavior, she's been stressed for a while." Yoosung said softly and turned to me. "We need to bring her to clinic to check if anything is wrong with her health. It may be physical or mental..." he said and scratched my head gently.

"Does the clinic still ope-" Hyeorin stopped mid sentences as a loud banging heard from the front door. I covered my ears and whimpered.

"Siyeon!" _Saeyoung?_

"Oh, is that Seven-hyung? I'll go get him." Yoosung said and stood up. I quickly jumped down from my bed and dashed to the front door. Yoosung surprised and chased me.

"Hyeorin, open the door!" The banging and shouting came to a halt when Yoosung opened the door. I leaped up to Saeyoung's chest. He quickly caught me.

"S-siyeon!" He stuttered. I purred and snuggled to his neck.

"Oh my…" Yoosung muttered and Hyeorin came to his side with a shocked face.

"W-what happened to you?" Saeyoung asked me and checked my whole body. I blinked and tilted my head.

"She's alright for now, hyung." Yoosung said and led the two of us into the apartment. Hyeorin sighed and glanced at me with a sad smile. All of us sat on the couch. I climbed down from Saeyoung and walked to Hyeorin.

"It seems you already have a new owner, huh…" She mumbled and scratched my ears gently. I purred and snuggled to her hand. _But I like you too, Hyeorin. If I never met you, I won't meet Saeyoung…_

The time passed by with the humans talking about my health. Yoosung, just by seeing my reaction concluded that nothing was wrong with me. But Hyeorin and Saeyoung insisted to take me to the clinic. I could hear my stomach growled as they talking, so I went to the kitchen and ate the food on my bowl. _Wow, fresh salmon…_ I smiled happily and devoured the fish. Hyeorin went to the kitchen and saw me eating. She approached me and stoked my fur.

"If you want to live with Seven, it's alright…" She smiled at me. "It'll be a little lonely, but I have Yoosung now… So Siyeon don't have to worry about me, ok?" She said and stroked my head. I purred to her hand. _If you say so…_

"If you're done, come back to living room, kay?" She said and took the canned drinks from fridge, then walked back to the living room. I finished my food silently and walked back. I jumped to Saeyoung's lap and curled.

"Oh hooo~ Lookie here..." Saeyoung cooed and carried me in his hands. I looked down at him. He grinned and touched his nose with mine.

"Cute kitty~" He said and kissed my head. I purred softly. He cradled me in his arms and hugged me. I relaxed and snuggled to him.

"Yoosung, help me pack her things." Hyeorin suddenly said out of nowhere. I turned to her.

"Eh, why?" Yoosung tilted his head.

"I'm giving her to Seven." Hyeorin pouted slightly. All of us blinked in silence.

"R-really?" Saeyoung asked, a slight of disbelief and thrill lingered in his voice. I looked at Hyeorin.

"Yes… I've decided… She looks really happy with you…" Hyeorin said. She started packing my things into a giant box. Yoosung helped her while I just sat comfortably in Saeyoung's lap.

"Siyeon…" I turned to him when he called my name.

"Welcome back." My eyes widened at the smile stretched on his face. It was very genuine.

 _I'm back, Saeyoung…_

* * *

A/n

there you go.. the cat finally back to 7's arm (lol)

I'm sorry if I can't update regularly for these three weeks.. I'm working on my final semester project & test

If you have any suggestion feel free to tell me :3


	17. I'm a Werecat

warning: slight NSFW

* * *

"Well, look who we have here…" Vanderwood smiled as he picked me up. I meowed happily and pawed his nose. Saeyoung grinned at both of us.

"Her owner gave her to me." Saeyoung said happily and took me back from Vanderwood. I purred softly in his arms as Saeyoung rubbed his cheek to mine.

"I guess I can go home for now, 707." Vanderwood said to him and poked my head. "See you next time, kitten. I'm happy since your owner will give me more money now." He smirked and I heard Saeyoung groaned.

"Shoo shoo, just go away!" Saeyoung pouted and held me close in his arms. Vanderwood laughed and walked out from our house. _Hehehe our house~_

I jumped down from Saeyoung's arms and walked to my box. It was full of my things and I nudge it. Saeyoung smiled and opened the box. He took out my cat bed and placed it on the corner of his working room. I followed closely. He took out my food bowl and my water bowl. He put my food bowl in the kitchen and my water bowl in the living room. I kept following him. He chuckled and crouched down.

"Siyeon~" He cooed. I mewled and stared at him.

"You're so cute~" He said and scratched my neck gently. The bell on my collar tinkled softly. I blinked slowly at him and purred. _His hands are so warm…_

"Mmmmhhh SO CUTE~!" He squealed and picked me up. He put me on his head and ran around the house. _This scene is so familiar…_ He stopped when I started to claw his head. He laughed and put me down from his head.

"I~ Love~ You~" He said happily and kissed my nose. I blinked in shock. _Wait wait wait whaaaattttt?_ I'm sure if I was in my human form, my face would have been so red.

"Mew…" I responded softly and licked his lips. _I love you, too…_ His face turned red and he laughed. He smiled gently and rubbed his face to me. He walked back to my box and took out my toys. He started to re-build the cat tower Hyeorin gave to him. He hummed softly as he screwed the bolts tight. I curled beside him and slept.

* * *

I woke up to the warmth beside me and purred happily. _Saeyoung's sleeping face is so cute~._ I snuggled closer to his arms and inhaled his scent. Suddenly I felt my heartbeats quickened. I could felt his hot breaths on my face and his intoxicating scent all around me. I gulped softly and purred.

I climbed down the bed and relaxed. Slowly my fur disappeared and my humanly figure back in sight. I gulped and felt my tail and ears didn't disappear. _I guess I'm too excited…_ I climbed back the bed and nudged my way under Saeyoung's arm. I snuggled to his neck and slowly licked his skin. I gulped.

 _WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SIYEON?! YOU PERVERT!_ I screamed in my mind when I realized what I just did. I quickly shook my head and trying to cool it down. Saeyoung stirred in his sleep. I froze. He mumbled something. I stilled and released a long sigh when I felt Saeyoung's breath evened. I stared at his face and smiled.

"Saeyoung…" I breathed out. I flinched and quickly covered my mouth. _CRAP!_

* * *

[Seven's POV]

"Saeyoung…" I heard someone called my name. The voice was feminine and oddly familiar. I stirred from my sleep and slowly felt a quick heartbeat near my chest and something soft pressed to me. I breathed slowly and realized that someone was in my arms, trembling. My hands slowly crept up and felt her skin. _She's NAKED?!_

"Eep!" She squeaked. I quickly opened my eyes and drunk the delicious sight in front of me. It was the cute daughter of the bakery owner, Siyeon. Completely naked in my arms and wearing a pair of oddly realistic cat ears. The ears flattened as she saw me with horror in her eyes.

"S-saeyoung, I-i-I can explain!" She called my name, my real name. I blinked. _Ah, I must be dreaming…_

"Saeyoung… I'm your cat… Please don't throw me away…" She whined and clung to my shirt. I tilted my head and hugged her tightly.

"Ahh~~ what a good dream…" I said happily. She squeaked and struggled. I laughed and snuggled to her hair. She groaned and pushed me to the bed. She straddled me. I blushed at the sight of her bare body.

"D-don't blush, idiot." She pouted and pinched my cheeks. _Ouch ouch…_

"And… this is not a dream!" She said angrily. _Cute~_

"Saeyoung!" She pinched my cheeks again. _Hey it hurtsssss. Wait. What?!_ I quickly regained my consciousness and sat up. She yelped and fell back to my leg. I stared at her and gulped. I heard a soft bell tinkled and stared at her neck. _It's Siyeon's collar._

"Can you explain what's going on here? Am I still dreaming or what?" I rubbed my temple harsh and glared at her. She flinched and pouted.

"A-and please put on some clothes first."

* * *

[Siyeon's POV]

"A-and please put on some clothes first." He said blushing. I giggled and crawled closer to him. I shook my head and snuggled to his neck.

"Meow~" I said slowly. He froze and I burst into a giggle fit. I stared at him and poked his cheek. I smiled when he turned to face me. I felt myself relaxed under his gaze and changed back into my cat form. He gasped and stared at me with wide eyes. I purred to his hand and mewled softly. He sighed silently.

"What just happened…" He mumbled and stroked my ears. I purred and reflexively fell to my stomach. He scratched my neck gently and I rolled around to my back, showing him my stomach while trying to grab his hand with my paws.

"What are you?" He said softly. I meowed loudly and grinned when his eyes widened at my human form again.

"H-h-how did you change like that?" He gasped. I giggled.

"I'm a werecat… Just like werewolf, but cat…" I grinned at him. He tilted his head.

"What?"

"Were-cat…" I repeated. "I'm a cat and also a human." I said to him. He seemed to have a hard time to accepting the fact. He sighed and messed with his hair in frustration. He seemed to lost words so I continued my explanation.

"I can change to either form on my will." I said and hugged him. "By the way, Saeyoung… I love you~!" I said happily and he blushed at my confession. He shook his head vigorously before staring at me with serious expression again.

"So, you're Siyeon?" I nodded and my ears twitched happily. He focused on my ears and grabbed them. I yelped.

"S-s-s-saeyoung stopppp!" I whined as he continued to abuse my cute ears. He turned to my wagging tail and grabbed it. I yelped again.

"Whoa, this is cute…" He mumbled and tugged my tail. I whimpered. He stroked the fur from the tip to the base on my lower back. I shivered.

"S-stop… w-what are you doing? The tail is so s-sensitive, nhhh~" I hold back a small moan as he stroked my tail. He turned to see me and smirked.

"Is that so? Then, this is punishment for not telling me that you're a werecat." He gently rubbed the base of my tail and I shivered.

"N-nooo please stopppp…" I whined.

"Not until you apologize for not telling me. I have to know since I'm your m-a-s-t-e-r." He smirked.

"I-I-I'm sorryyyyyyy… Please let go of my tailllll…" I trembled under his touch and he laughed loudly.

"How cute~" He said grinning and finally let go of my tail. I sighed in relief.

"Now, I guess you have a lot to explain, Siyeon." I gulped.

"Yes, sir…"

* * *

A/N

I'm sorry if this chapter is terrible... I feel quite depressed because of my exams... TwT

Thanks for all the support~


	18. Morning

"Uhh… so actually… uhhhhh…"

"You've been hiding the fact that you understood all of the things I said until now." Saeyoung scowled at me. I whimpered at his hard gaze. I nodded slowly.

"Ugh… That's why you call me 'Saeyoung'." He said and flicked my forehead.

"But… I didn't mean to hide it… I just don't see the need to tell you… Since, you know, I's just a cat in your eyes…" I said timidly. He sighed and patted my head.

"You naughty kitty…" He mumbled and ruffled my hair. _My hair is getting long…_ He stroked my cheek gently and I leaned to his touch, purring softly.

"Does she know? Hyeorin I mean…" I shook my head and stared straight at his eyes.

"Beside my family, you're the only one who knows…" I grinned happily and jumped to hug him. He lost balance and toppled to the bed again with me on top of him.

"S-Siyeon?" He stuttered. I hugged him tight and snuggled to his chest.

"Saeyoung… I love you!" I confessed again. I turned to his face and he blushed immediately. I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"I know you don't love me that way… but I'm happy to be with you…" I whispered and changed back to my cat form. I looked at him staring at me silently. I just mewled softly and curled on top of his chest. The silence around us was deafening, but I ignored it and purred to his chest. I heard him sighing and his hand slowly stroked my head and back.

"Let's discuss this tomorrow… I'll sort out my thoughts first… Goodnight…" He mumbled again and slowly both of us drifted to sleep.

* * *

[Seven's POV]

 _Huh? Something smells good…_ I groaned when something poked my cheek lightly. Slowly I opened my eyes and greeted with a pair of golden eyes. I jolted and bumped my forehead to the other person's in process.

"Ouch, Saeyoung it hurts…" She whined and pouted. I turned to her and sighed when I saw the person, _or cat, or werecat,_ sitting on top of my bed. Siyeon smiled brightly and raised the ladle she had in her hand. "Breakfast~" She said happily and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. My hand reached to pet her head slowly. _The ears aren't here…_

"What's today breakfast?" I asked and snuggled to her neck.

"Just some eggs on toast and some sausages," she said happily and hugged me tighter. I noticed the scar her mother told me. It was quite long scar, around two inches. She yelped when I suddenly bite her neck and nibble her scar.

"S-saeyoung?" her breath hitched and I grinned at her neck.

"Yes, kitty?" She blushed furiously at the nickname and turned her head away. I snuggled back to her neck and blushed when I noticed her wearing nothing but my hoodie and an apron. I sighed and whispered gently right beside her flushing ear. "Are you trying to seduce me with that outfit?"

"I-i-i-i-I'm going to check the toast!" She quickly ran from me with a red face. I laughed at her and fell back to my bed. I raised my hand and sighed.

 _It's not good. I can't hold back if she's going to be this cute. The cat Siyeon already very cute, and now she can change to human. It's like her cuteness is doubled, no, tripled, maybe more... Her voice is so soothing, I can go back to sleep if she kept singing like that…_

 _Oh, Seven Zero Seven, get a grip! You can't fall for her!_ I shook my head and slapped my cheeks hard. I groaned at the pain and climbed out of my bed. I tiredly walked to the bathroom, washing my face and brushing my teeth. I walked to the kitchen and found no one. I froze. _Siyeon?_

"Meow…" I heard a small meowing across the kitchen counter. I walked around just to find a pile of my stashed honey buddha chips. I looked up to the upper cabinet, it was opened and the content spilled to the ground. I sighed and smiled. The pile rustled and a cat popped from among the chips pack. I reached to take the cat and cradled her in my arms. She purred and licked my face.

 _Oh… How can I not fall in love if she's this cute..._

"Huh?" I blinked twice at the food on top of the table. I looked back at the cat and she just tilted her head.

"Where's your breakfast?" I asked her. She purred and snuggled back at me, as if ignoring me. I glanced around and noticed her empty bowl of cat food. There were some traces of food in there. She just snuggled at me in silence.

"Even though you're a human?" I mumbled and stroked her ears slightly. I leaned down and pecked her head. _Yes, it's better if she's a cat… I…don't have to worry to fall for her…_

[Siyeon's POV]

I stared at his suddenly sad face and pouted. I pawed his nose. He raised an eyebrow at me and finally smiled. I meowed happily and snuggled to his warm body. He sat down on the chair and silently ate his breakfast. I jumped down from his lap and walked to the couch. I jumped and rested myself on the soda smelled couch. I yawned and curled into a ball. The sound of him eating lulled me to sleep.

I jolted when Saeyoung suddenly sat beside me. I looked up to him and he stroked my back slowly. I blinked at him and the squishy mouse in his hand. He squished it. I eyed the mouse. He grinned and tossed the mouse in the air. I jumped, following the red colored toy. I caught it between my paws and chewed it happily. Saeyoung chuckled.

"Still the Siyeon I know…" He mumbled and scratched my neck gently. I purred and snuggled to his hand, then back to chew my toy. He chuckled.

"You know… I'm an agent, so I guess I can't have relationships with people around me… But… I've made up my mind to take Saeran back… I'll free him from Mint Eye… Will you help me, Agent Werecat?" He grinned and tapped my forehead. My eyes brightened at his words. I felt myself changed back into my human form and hugged him.

"Yes!"

* * *

A/n

Sorry for the late update… Finally my finals finished (lol)

I'm out of idea that's why the chapter is a bit weird…

As a compensation for my horrible update, I'll make a Christmas Special… :3

Please look forward to it :3


	19. Christmas Special - Twin Cats

warning: slight NSFW

* * *

"Saeyoung~ Saeran~ Come here~!" I called for both of my beloved cats. Saeyoung ignored me and kept playing with the ball of yarn I tossed to him earlier. But Saeran silently trotted to me and sat in front of me. I squealed and took him into my arms. I nuzzled his pointy pink nose and kissed his head.

"Mew…" He meowed gently and rubbed his cheek to me. I squealed again and smiled at him. He nestled himself on my lap and I petted his back a few times before grinning.

"Guess what I have for you." He tilted his head and stared at me silently. I took out a small sweater from the bag beside me.

"Ta-da! Saeran's cat sweater, made by yours truly~" I said, brimming with confidence. He just stared at me without giving any reaction then his eyes drifted to the white colored cat sweater I knitted. He poked the sweater with his paw and meowed softly. His brother seemed to catch some of my words ad came running to both of us. He quickly jumped and shoved Saeran aside to make some space for him. Saeyoung meowed loudly and nuzzled to my hand. I smiled and took out another sweater, a black colored sweater. He beamed happily and tried to reach for the sweater. I giggled.

"Stay still, Saeyoung… Saeran first~" I said happily and put the sweater on Saeran's fluffy body (fur). He seemed annoyed at first, but finally accepted the sweater after I stared at him with pleading eyes for about five minutes. Saeyoung meowed for some attention. I giggled and patted his head.

"Be patient," I said and Saeyoung happily wore the sweater for me. He jumped up and down in excitement and ran around the room. Saeran just curled in my lap, ignoring his energetic brother.

"Mrrow…" Saeran purred and sniffed the air. He tilted his head cutely. I mimicked his gesture.

"What is it?" I asked him and he tilted his head again. Saeyoung stopped and sniffed the air too before jumping up and down in panic. He meowed loudly and kept glancing back and forth between me and the kitchen. _Kitchen?_

"Oh my God! My roast beef!" I screamed and hurriedly stood up. Saeran fell to the carpet with a soft thud and meowed grumpily.

"Sorry Saeran." I muttered a quick apologize and ran to the kitchen. I sighed in relief when I found the beef still in a good shape even though it was a bit overcooked. I smiled at the two cats entering my line of sight.

"Thank you both of you." I said and scooped both of the approaching cats into my arms. "As a reward, here, a kiss~" I said happily and kissed their forehead. They meowed grumpily, both of them. I tilted my head at them. They tugged the sweater wanting me to take them off. I pouted.

"Fineeeeee…" I said sadly and pull off their sweater. They left the knitted small sweater in my hands and bit my socks. I blinked at them. They tugged my socks and forced me to walk back to the couch. I flopped down onto the plush sofa. The meowed happily. My eyes widened when both of them changed into human. _Oh, crap I forgot about it. RIP Siyeon._

"Mmhh~~ Siyeon Happy Christmasssss~~~" Saeyoung said happily and hugged me tight. He sat beside me and started to snuggle to my neck. I looked at Saeran who seated on the other side of me and he also started to hug me.

"Merry Christmas… Hahaha…" He chuckled evilly. I shivered at his laugh and shot him a weird look. He just stared at me innocently. I groaned at patted both of their head.

"Yes yes, Merry Christmas. Hey, where are you touching?! Saeyoung let go!" I heard him giggled happily and snuggled closer to me.

"The roast beef is for tonight's dinner?" Saeyoung asked as he gave me a little peck on my cheek. I blushed, still didn't get uses to his affection. I nodded and faked a cough.

"P-please wear some clothes, you two…" I facepalmed when both of them shook their head. "Oh, come onnn…" I whined.

"We will wear some clothes only if you willing to listen to our request." Saeran said with a smirk on his face. I groaned. _What kind of kinky request you want Saerannnnn?!_

"Fine." I said shortly. Saeyoung cheered immediately and ran upstairs to do something. We waited for a while before he came back with three large shopping bags in his hand.

"Here you go, Siyeon. This is Saeran's and this one is mine." Saeyoung said happily. I turned my head away from him who was standing in front of me, to prevent my gaze to trail his glorious naked body. _Oops._

"We will help you to put it on if you're having troubles." Saeran patted my head. I got curious and took out the content of the bag I got. It was a sweater. With a slit. On the chest part.

"What. Is. This? And what the hell, it's even got a cat face on the chest?" I pouted at the twins. They smiled. Saeran took my hand and snuggled to it. Saeyoung knelt in front of me and snuggled to my knees. Both of them suddenly gave me a very pleading look. I groaned.

"This is our Christmas present for you." Saeyoung said happily. I twitched in annoyance. Saeran rummage the shopping bag and took out a pair of cat ears. He put it on my head and smiled.

"Now you become one of us…" He said also happily. I blinked when I saw two pairs of familiar red ears twitching on their head. I groaned.

"Okay fineeeee, I'll wear it… Give me ten minutes to change." I snatched the bag with red face and stomped to my room to change. I could hear the twins cheered but decided to ignore them. I pouted and took of all my clothing. _The sports bra won't suit this sweater…_ Before I had time to search for some new underwear, Saeyoung shouted.

"There's some lingerie inside the ba- ouch Saeran?" then both of the bickered. I sighed and blushed at the thought of them buying stuffs for me. I sighed and took out the pair of matching RED colored lingerie. I groaned. _That pervert twinsssss!_ After spending a while, contemplating whether I should wear them or not, finally I gave up and wore them. The sweater was fitted to my body, and the slit really exposed my not-so-big-almost-small chest. I pouted. Then I put on, hesitantly, the checkered black and white miniskirt. Lastly the thigh-high cat socks. _How obsessed they're with cats… Oh I forgot they're cats._ I adjusted the cat ears band and stepped out of the room.

"Oh, she's done." Saeran smiled at me.

"Wow~~ cutie~" Saeyoung grinned at me. I blinked and smiled.

"We're all match~" I said happily and ran to hug both of them. They also wore red sweaters like me and pants, white for Saeran and black for Saeyoung. I nestled myself between them on the couch. I giggled.

"A bit too revealing for me, but overall, the outfit is cute. Thank you my cats~" I said and gave them a peck on the cheek. They grinned and hugged me at the same time.

"Merry Christmas, Saeyoung, Saeran~!"

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you like this special chapter :3


	20. Unexpected Meeting

Happy New Year 2017~

I'm sorry for the late updates… Here's another chapter… :3

* * *

"Saeyoung, we really need food…" I plopped down on to the couch beside him. He just hummed softly and continued typing to his computer. I pouted.

"It's been a week since I started cooking all your meals, and we have nothing left to cook inside the fridge." I continued. He finally turned to face me and tilted his head.

"Wanna shop?" He asked while his hand kept on typing on the keyboard. I nodded and played with his hoodie I wore.

"But… you know… I want to shop together… In this form…" I said slowly, blushing. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"How cute~" He sang happily and put down his computer to the table and hugged me. I yelped and tried to break away from his super strong (and warm) embrace. I huffed and snuggled to his chest after a while. He patted my head gently and stroked my hair.

"Saeyoung…" I called him softly. He tilted his head to face me and I quickly pecked his lips. He jolted.

"W-wha?" He stuttered, eyes blown wide and face red. I giggled and buried my head to his chest.

"Your heart beating very hard. I can hear it…" I looked up to him and he sighed. I tilted my head. Suddenly he smiled and pulled me into a kiss.

"Revenge~" He said playfully and pinched my cheeks. I whined. He stood up and pulled me together with him. Both of us walked into the closet and he started to rummage a box behind his dress collection. He grinned sheepishly and handed me some shopping bags. I checked the inside and instantly cheered.

"Is this for me?" I asked him. He nodded and started to unzip his hoodie from me. I blushed but kept silent as he undressed me. He took out a pair of underwear from one of the bags and shoved it to me with a red face.

"D-don't ask why I know your size." He scratched the back of his head. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you~" I said happily and peppered his face with small kisses. He laughed and pecked my nose.

"Come on, try them. I want to see." He whispered. I blushed slightly and nodded. I put on the underwear first, and then chose from the other bags for tee and pants. I put on a red colored t-shirt I found and a pair of denim shorts. Saeyoung smiled and put on his hoodie back on me. I twirled in front of him and tilted my head.

"Cute…" He mumbled and gave me a little peck on the forehead. "Let's go!" He cheerfully said and dragged me with him.

It was a fun ride with him to the supermarket. He drove around the town in high speed before we actually went to the supermarket. I jumped down from the car as soon as the car parked. Saeyoung followed me next and walked with me into the store. He pushed the cart as I looked around and tossed many things we need into the cart.

I was busy picking some meat when I heard Saeyoung skipped away from me and approached someone. It was Yoosung! _Oh shit._

"Yo, Yoosung!" Saeyoung greeted the boy. I quickly hid my face and began to panic.

"Oh, Seven hyung! What are you doing?" Yoosung greeted back.

"Sevenn!" I froze when I heard Hyeorin's cheerful voice. I turned back a bit and my eyes directly met with her. I gulped.

"Shopping~!" Saeyoung replied happily. He stepped in front of me so I was away from Hyeorin and Yoosung's curious gaze.

"Don't tell me you're in a date…" Hyeorin leered at us. Yoosung gasped and sputtered some incorrigible words. I blushed and hid more behind Saeyoung's back.

"Yep yep~ We're enjoying our time together now~" Saeyoung sang happily and turned to hug me. I blushed and snuggled to his chest, trying to hide my face more.

"Hey hey, Seven's girlfriend! I'm Hyeorin~" She introduced herself. I kept quiet and continued to hide my face. She pouted. "Come on, I won't bite~!" She whined and reached out for a handshake. I gulped and tugged Saeyoung's shirt before stepped back and lift my face. _I hope she doesn't recognize me…_

"This is my maid, Mary Vanderwood 3rd~!" I blinked when Saeyoung introduced me as Vanderwood. I blinked and giggled.

"Hello, I'm sorry for being rude to my _master_ 's friends." I smiled a bit and bowed, the bell on my collar tinkled as I move. Hyeorin stood there in awe and pinched my cheek so suddenly.

"Whoa… I thought it was just you lie, Seven. But to have such a cute maid, I want one too!" She pouted. Yoosung blinked rapidly and hugged Hyeorin.

"Am I not enough?" He whined. I laughed dryly at the couple. They always flirt like this.

"No, no. I won't hand her to anyone. She's mine after all." Saeyoung said proudly and hugged my waist. I yelped.

I just kept silent as the three of them continued to talk about anything else I didn't quite understand. So I excused myself and walked around by myself to pick some more groceries before walking back to Saeyoung's side. I stopped at the snack aisle. _Honey buddha chips…_ I picked some of the rare chips and walked back with three packages of chips and a bag of apples. Saeyoung was looking around when I approached him. He visibly relaxed when I put the things into the cart.

"Don't run away like that… You worry me…" He sighed and stroked my head gently. I nodded and muttered a small sorry before pulling his sleeve.

"Let's go home… I want to cuddle with you…" I didn't know why I said that, but Saeyoung froze immediately and his face flushed red.

"Y-yeah… Let's go…" He said softly and pushed the cart. I walked beside him and kept clinging to his hoodie. I occasionally pointed some snacks but Saeyoung kept shaking his head. He only nodded when I pointed strawberry cookies. He smiled gently and patted my head again. I tilted my head.

"What did you talked about with them?" I asked curiously. He smiled and poked my nose.

"Are you curious?" He grinned. I nodded and stared at him with doe eyes. "We were talking about the party… And the hacker… Well, my brother…" He muttered softly. I hugged his arms tight and looked at him.

"I will help you with your bro!" I grinned and he chuckled.

"Yep, I remember you have promised me…" He patted my head again and resumed his way to the cashier. I followed closely and helped him to carry the grocery bags. The drive home was silent except from occasional hum from him and the soft tinkle of my bell.

* * *

I'm planning to raise the story's rating since it's going to get a little bit perv with Seven and the cat "dating"…

Maybe… there'll be smut… but it depends on your opinion… :3


	21. Pervert

warning: NSFW

* * *

As soon as we arrived at home, I quickly went out from the car and ran into the house. I reverted to my cat form and quickly went to bedroom. I snuggled to Saeyoung's blanket and hid under it. I heard Saeyoung entered the house and calling for me. I kept silent and waited for him to find me here. After a good half an hour, I started to get bored and dozed off. He suddenly jumped onto the blanked and squished me under his body weight. I meowed angrily and wiggled out from under his body. He grinned.

"There you are Siyeon~" He cooed happily and lay his head on the pillow. I snuggled to his chest and purr.

"Well… I kinda have other expectation when you said you want to _cuddle_." He whispered. I tilted my head. He grinned and snuggled to my head.

"Mmhhh so cuteeeeee~~~" He sang happily and continue to ruffle my fur with his hand and face. I growled and push his face with my paws. He whined and pouted. I stood up and sat on his face.

"Mffh!" He muffled something, but I ignored him and kept sitting on his face. When he finally stopped struggling, I nestled myself further to his face. I could hear his chest rumbled. _Is he laughing?_ Suddenly he nuzzled his nose to my butt. I yelped and jumped from his face hissing.

"Ehh~~ I thought you want me to smell it…" He grinned evilly. I stared at him in horror. Before I got the chance to ran, he quickly grabbed me and made me lay on my back before he started to nuzzle his nose to my neck.

"Tickle attackkk!" He said loudly. I yelped when I felt his fingers tickled my sides. I whined and he slowed down. I was panting hard when he finally ceased his attack. He smiled and nuzzled gently to my stomach. Started from the neck, he went lower and lowers to my stomach. I shivered at his gentle touch.

"Mew…" I widened my eyes when the mewling came out from my mouth. It seemed to encourage Saeyoung to cuddle my stomach further. He rubbed my belly slowly and gasped. I blinked in surprise.

"Nipples!" He exclaimed cheerfully. I paled.

"Mrooowww!" _Do not touch!_

"Cuteee so smalll~~!" He cooed and started to poke the small dots on my stomach with his finger. He pressed the finger and stared in awe. I tried to kick his face but he kept staring at my nipples in awe.

"Meowww!" _Pervert!_

"Kittens are drinking milk from here? But isn't this too small?" He wondered. I clawed his hand and hissed. I finally looked at my face and smiled happily.

"Siyeon so cute~!" He said happily and nuzzled his nose to my nipples. I yelped and clawed his head. _It's embarrassing!_ He finally stopped after a good ten minutes of him rubbing his goddamn face to my stomach. He smiled happily and hugged me to his face.

"Mroowww!" _Abuser!_ I clawed his head and he whined in pain.

"Ouch ouch…" He whined on my stomach. He chuckled and nuzzled my neck again. My bell tinkled softly at his gentle movement compared to the violent ring earlier. I purred softly and snuggled back at him.

"Siyeon…" He called softly and kissed my nose. I tilted my head. "I want to cuddle you…" _But you're cuddling me…_ I tilted my head again.

"Not in this form…" He pouted. My breath hitched and blood rushed to my face. I struggled and got out from his grip before hiding myself inside the blanket. He sighed.

"Idiot…" I said and poked my head from under the sheet. He squealed and quickly hugged me.

"Siyeon~~" He sang happily and nuzzled his face to my bare chest. I yelped.

"S-saeyoung stop-ngh…" I tried to hold back a moan when he kept snuggling to my breast. He stopped and stared at my chest in awe. I pinched his cheek and pouted. "Pervert!" I yelled.

"Wow, they're swollen and red." He ignored me and suddenly pinched my nipples. I gasped. "Cute!" he exclaimed happily and flicked them with his fingers. I whined and pushed his head away from my abused breast. I covered them and pouted.

"Stop it Saeyoung! They're not your toy!" I said angrily. He shot me a pleading look. I gulped.

"But, I want to taste them!" He whined. I blushed furiously at his words.

"T-t-t-t-taste?" I trembled and quickly covered myself with the blanket. "No way!" I shouted. He whined again.

"Yes way~"

"Noooo!"

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Come onnnn… I'll give you cookie!"

"Stop it! You sound like a pedophile!"

"I just want to suck on them."

"No! You pervert!"

"Eh, but I'm YOUR pervert." He smirked. I blushed and hissed at him. We just stared at each other in silence for a good ten minutes. He sighed in defeat and raised both of his hand. I still stared at him with suspicion before I pulled down the sheet from around me. He smiled and jumped at me. I yelped when I felt his face buried on my chest.

"Bon appetit~!" He said suddenly.

"AH! S-saeyoung?" I yelped when I felt wet warmth around my nipple. My breath heaved as he licked my sensitive bud. He rolled the other one between his fingers. I tried to pull his head away but he insisted.

"So soft…" He whispered and engulfed my bud again in his mouth. I mewled softly when he licked me.

"S-sae-nhhh~" My breath hitched as he kept sucking and teasing me. I was sure my face looked as red as his hair by the time he finally let me go. I panted in relief.

"I'm not done yet~" He said happily and attacked the other one. I yelped and moaned a bit when he sucked it hard. My hand trembled as I tangled my fingers to his soft hair.

"Saeyoung… It's uncomfort-ahn-ble…" I gasped when he licked me. He faced me and tilted his head. He smirked sadistically and whispered to my chest.

"Where?"

"Eh?"

"Is it uncomfortable here?" I gasped as he stroked the spot between my legs. "Oh ho~ It's so wet already, kitten…" I gulped.

"Y-yes… There…" I blushed furiously. He smirked and stroked the spot again. I whined.

"You were a naughty cat for denying me just now. You know what naughty girl gets?" I gulped as he licked his already wet fingers.

"Punishment."


	22. Teach Me

warning: NSFW

* * *

[Seven's POV]

"Punishment." When I whispered the word next to her ear, she stiffened. Her breath hitched and face flushed red. _So cute… I want to bully her…_ She gulped and stared at me. She shyly nodded. That was when I felt something snapped inside me and without any words I attacked her neck. I bit, I sucked, I marked her as mine. She mewled softly as I fondled her soft breast. Her eyes clouded and her body twitched with every touch.

"Why are you so cute?" I mumbled and she breathed out heavily. Her teary eyes looked at me and she smiled.

"I'm only cute for Saeyoung…" She said softly. My heart melted at her soft voice.

"I'm glad the only know about this is me…" I couldn't help my possessive side to come out just by seeing her in her most vulnerable state. I couldn't imagine anyone else to touch her and make her like this. I shivered when the thought of imprisoning her inside my room flashed in my mind. I pushed the idea aside _for now_ and continued to mark her skin with my teeth and mouth.

"S-sae…" She whimpered and I breathed right beside her ear.

"Yes, kitten?" She visibly shivered as I whispered. She panted softly before inhaled and looked at me pleadingly with her half lidded eyes.

"Please… do something… It's very-nh… uncomfortable…" She slowly told me through her gasping mouth. I smirked and nibbled her ears.

"Wait a bit more and be a good girl…"

[Siyeon's POV]

"Wait a bit more and be a good girl…" I could feel my legs quivered at his voice. My head went blank as soon as Saeyoung sucked my nipple again. _Does he have a thing for nipples?_ Just a bit of thought flashed through my mind before I yelped. I felt Saeyoung's fingers caressed my private parts. I clenched my eyes shut and whimpered when he teased me.

"S-saeyoung…" I whimpered again. He hummed in response and pushed a finger inside. It felt weird. Very weird. I looked at him confusedly. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Do you ever done this?" He asked me. I blinked at him twice and tilted my head.

"Do what?" I replied with another question. He raised an eyebrow.

"You never?" He asked again, making me more confused. I shook my head. He sighed and kissed my forehead again. "We better stop then." He said with low voice. I whimpered and tugged his shirt.

"Why? Why we better stop? I… I want to know what this weird feeling is!" I pouted at him and looked at him pleadingly. Saeyoung turned his face away. He slowly retracted his finger. I shivered at the slight feeling.

"Because…" he trailed off. I whimpered and tried to reach his hand so he didn't pull back.

"Why won't you tell me? Why won't you teach me? Saeyoung?" I felt my eyes getting teary as I stared at him. He sighed.

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"But I believe Saeyoung won't hurt me…" I pouted and pushed him so our position flipped. His eyes widened as I kissed his lips. He sighed into the kiss and licked my lips.

"Open your mouth." He said. I parted my lips slightly and jolted when he licked my tongue. I trembled when he traced his tongue on my soft palate. I let out a soft mewl when he deepened the kiss and sucked my tongue.

"Shaae-" my words stopped as soon as Saeyoung bit my lips.

"You want me to teach you?" He whispered right in front of my lips. I nodded slightly. He sighed and finally smiled. My heart soared high when I saw his soft smile. "Fine… I'll teach you, slowly, okay?" I blinked and nodded.

"Saeyoung, thanks…" I said and hugged him. I snuggled to his cheek and purred softly. He gulped.

"Ah… I don't think I can do this slowly if you're going to be this cute…" He groaned and flipped me again so I was under him. I blinked as he pushed my legs to his shoulder and his face disappeared between my legs. I shivered when his hot breath brushed me.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered. He nuzzled his nose to me.

"I'm trying to inhale your scent." He said and suddenly wet thing touched me. "Now I'm licking you…" He whispered and I felt the wetness touched me again, and again. He breathed heavily. I whimpered when I felt his tongue probed inside. My fingers tangled in his hair and pushed his head deeper in between my legs. I mewled when Saeyoung licked me roughly and sucked my sensitive tissues.

"Now I'm spreading your vulva…" _Vul-what?_ I yelped when he spread me further.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked him. He chuckled and licked me again. I trembled at the gentle touch of his tongue. I yelped when he licked something in me.

"I'm licking you…" He said simply. I stared at him for a while with questioned look. He licked again and I yelped.

"Sae-younggg... What was that?" I whined when he kept licking and sucking a small part of my inside. He licked it one more time before climbed up to face me.

"That was part of your clitoris. It has more sensory nerves than any other parts. I guess you're feeling good." He smiled at me. I clung to his shirt and nodded slowly.

"What should we do next?" I asked him. He tilted his head a bit and thinking. I blinked at him a few times before proceed to strip him. He stuttered a few incomprehensible words. I just tilted my head and he sighed. I smiled happily and tugged off his clothes. He helped me getting his clothes of. I blushed at the sight of his bare body. I purred and snuggled to his bare chest. _So warm…_

"Siyeon." Saeyoung called my name. I tilted to see him and smiled happily.

"What is it?" I asked him. He kissed my head twice before hooking my legs on his shoulder. I gulped. I felt blood rushing to every part of my body quickly. My heart pounding to my chest as Saeyoung breathed into my ears.

"I'm putting it in…" He whispered. _Putting what into what?_ I blinked a few times before feeling something stretching my entrance. I gulped and clung to Saeyoung's shoulder tightly. He breathed into my ears and nuzzled my neck with his nose.

"Tell me if it hurts." He said softly. I nodded and placed a small kiss on his nose.

"Roger, meow~" I said smiling. He looked bewildered for a while before squealing.

"Cuuuttteeee~~~" He snuggled my cheek before smiling. I jerked to his body when something pushed into me. I whimpered softly. "I-is it hurt?" He looked at me concerned. I shook my head.

"Just a little bit weird…" I blushed. He nodded and pushed deeper into me. My sight became blurry when Saeyoung finally stopped pushing.

"It… it is in." He said with a serious tone. I stared at him and giggled. "It doesn't hurt, right? I-I don't know if I'm doing this right…" He whispered the last part but I heard it and poke his cheek.

"Well, I don't know if you're doing right or not either…" I grinned. His face flushed red and he hid his face to my neck again. He nudged my bell with his nose and licked my neck slowly. I trembled at the wet sensation.

"I'm going to… move…" He whispered again. I gulped and clawed his skin slightly when he started to move his hips. I whimpered his name and he quickly snapped his stare back at my eyes. I gulped. He breathed heavily at my lips before our lips connected. I gulped hard. The bed was creaking when Saeyoung decided to speed up his tempo and I slowly became a moaning mess with him continued to stare at me.

"Gh… Why are you-ah… So tight and cutee?" He smirked at me. I didn't even able to let out anything from my mouth except for his name and mewls. I felt Saeyoung brushed something inside me and my body jerked suddenly. My breath hitched.

"Ahaahh… I found it…" He groaned and licked his lips. He pressed his body to me and moved faster and deeper into me. My body twitched and I scratched deeper into Saeyoung's skin.

"S-stooopnhhh~" _Something is weird! Mayday mayday! Help!_ "Ngahhh Saeyoungggg s-stopppngh!" I bit his shoulder and my inside clenched tightly around him. He gasped and stopped moving for a slight bit before kept moving.

"Shit! Need to pull out… Shit shit shit!" He muttered under his breath and slid out of me. I panted heavily and yelped when something sprayed to my stomach. I blinked confusedly at Saeyoung who was panting heavily above me. He grinned sheepishly before muttered some 'sorry's and searched for something, probably to wipe the sticky thing on my stomach.

"What... is this…?" I said breathlessly. He panicked and turned around more frantically.

"W-w-wait Siyeon don't touch it! It's yucky, okay!" I slide my finger on my stomach to touch it. I sniffed the sticky liquid and licked the white substance. Saeyoung shrieked. I plopped my finger inside my mouth and savored the taste.

"Bitter…" I complained. Saeyoung sighed and pinched my cheek.

"I said don't touch it, didn't I?" He scowled at me. I looked at him and tilted my head.

"What is this?" I asked again. He blushed and hid his face with his hand.

"M-my semen… It contains sperms."

"Oohh the baby maker cells." I said in awe. I turned to see his face flushed red.

"A-a-anyway lemme wipe it from you." He said and wiped my stomach gently. I hummed at his soft caress.

"Saeyoung… You have taught me a lot of things today. Thank you~" I cheerfully hugged him but yelped from the pain in my hips.

"Oh my… It's hurt right? I'm sorry Siyeon!" He hugged me tight and kept muttering apologies. I giggled and kissed his forehead.

"Saeyoung…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you~!" I pecked him on the lips and smiled happily. He chuckled and pecked my lips too.

"Mhm… I love you too… Here, let me help you take a bath…" He carried me in his arms as I snuggled and drifted off to sleep on his chest.

* * *

there you go... part 2 of the smut =w=)/ hope you enjoy


	23. Grooming

"Siyeon~" Saeyoung cooed and fluffed my fur. I yawned and let him to rub my tummy. He squealed sometimes while rubbing my belly. I blinked at him and yawned.

"Awh~ You're shooo cuteeee~~~" He nuzzled his face to my belly. I looked down at him and hugged his head with my legs. I purred softly at his fluffy red hair.

"Hey Zero Seven!" A loud banging sounded from the outside of the door. "Open the godamned door and finish your work!" He shouted. I hugged Saeyoung's face tighter. He laughed to my belly and stood up from the couch with me on his face. He walked to the door without bumping anything and opened the door for Vanderwood.

"Meow!" I greeted the brown head and he blinked in surprise.

"Wtf… Hello feline." He greeted back at me. Saeyoung walked back to his working room to take a thick folder and handed it to Vanderwood.

"It's already in there." He said through my fur. I giggled because it was very ticklish. Saeyoung caught me quickly before I get to fall down from his face.

"Okay, I'll go now then. Oh, that reminds me. Boss gives you a week vacation. Don't fucking forget to clean the house since I won't be here for a while." He said to me (Saeyoung). Saeyoung gave him two thumbs and he sighed.

"Bye feline, hope you don't litter the house too much." I meowed happily as a response. _I'll help tidying the house! :3_ Vanderwood finally went out from the bunker and Saeyoung sighed in relief. He lay down on the couch and I stood up on his face. He laughed and bit my front legs. I yelped and jumped to his chest.

"Saeyounggggg!" I whined. He blinked and pinched my cheek.

"Stop turning into human so suddenly. I won't stand still if you kept sitting on me naked like that." He smirked. I yelped again when his fingers trailed on my thighs.

"Then gimme your clothes. They're comfortable." I grinned and snuggled to his neck. He suddenly sat up and took of his t-shirt before wearing the white fabric to me. I blinked a few times and cheered.

"There you go…" He smiled and ruffled my head. I happily hugged him.

"Saeyoung… I want mom's cake… But she'll be super annoying if I go there with you…" I pouted. He hummed and snuggled to my hair. He reached the long strands and kissed them. I poked his cheek. His phone suddenly rang. He reached to pick up the call and put it on speaker.

"Seven?" _Oh, it's Hyeorin._

"Yeah?" He replied lazily. Hyeorin giggled at the other end of the line.

"I forgot to mention. It's already the time to trim Siyeon's fur. If you want, I'll introduce you to the usual pet groomer I went." She giggled again. I heard someone whispering on her end, probably Yoosung. I snuggled to Saeyoung chest.

"Oh? Really? Well I have a little break from work, maybe I can bring her for grooming." Saeyoung grinned and patted my head. I snuggled to his hand.

"I'll make an appointment then I'll send you the address. Oh stop it Yoosung! Kyahh!" Saeyoung laughed at her voice.

"Seven hyung!" now another voice sounded from the phone. Saeyoung chuckled.

"Yoosung shut up or I'll kiss you till you can't breathe." The line went silent before Saeyoung suddenly burst into a laughing fit.

"Well you two go on having fun! I'll just play with my kitty cat over here and bring her for some grooming!" He said and ended the line. He grinned at me.

"It's near mom's place…"

"Huh?"

"The pet shop. It's near mom's place. Let's stop for a cake." I grinned and snuggled to Saeyoung.

"But you said…"

"I want mom to know that I'm with you…" I smiled and kissed his cheek. Saeyoung kissed my forehead in return. He told me to hold his phone and carried me in his arms to the room. I snuggled to his chest and yawned. _So warm…_ The phone vibrated and a message from Hyeorin came, it contained the address and the appointment time.

"Well, it looks like we still have some time." He put me on the chair inside the walk-in closet. He took a pair of clean black jeans and a yellow shirt. He turned to me and smiled.

"Drumrolllllll~" He said happily before he took out a black skirt and very similar yellow shirt in my size. I smiled happily and jumped to hug him.

"Yay!" I cheered happily. Then I stopped. "Wait… Let's just pack the clothes. I want my fur to be trimmed, not my hair." I grinned.

"Yes milady~" Saeyoung said and bowed to me. I giggled and sat silently on the chair while Saeyoung changed his clothes and packed my clothes into a bag.

"Can I just wear my clothes in your car?" I asked him. He turned to me wide eyed. I grinned.

"Well, technically you can since the glass is dark. Almost black." He hummed to himself. I grinned and poked his cheek.

"Well then…" I said and changed back to my cat form. He grinned and picked to snuggle his face to my cheek. I meowed and pawed his face.

"Let's go~!"

The drive went smoothly with me meowing silently from passenger seat beside Saeyoung. Both of us arrived at the pet shop around an hour later. The groomer was already waiting for me since she's familiar with me and Hyeorin. The groomer was quite surprised with me arriving with Saeyoung. She thought Saeyoung was Hyeorin's boyfriend. Fortunately, Saeyoung denied that. He waited outside as the groomer delicately handled my long fur. She kept telling me that my fur was very beautiful. _Well, of course~!_ Saeyoung was slightly surprised with my new appearance. The groomer laughed at him and reminded him that I'm a short hair, so my fur better be short that too long.

"Uhh.. I'll miss your floooofy fuuurrr…" He whined and tickled my belly. I mewled and pawed his head. After paying the bill, both of us went back to the car. He drove a bit and stopped at a secluded place before turning his face away from me. I smiled and changed back to human form.

"Saeyoung~" I happily called his name and grinned. He turned to me and gasped.

"Siyeon, your hair!"

"What's wrong?" I tilted my head.

"It's so short… OMG…"

"Weeellll~~ I'm a short hair cat after all…" I scoffed at him and took by clothes from the bag. I slipped onto the garments quickly and flattened them for a more presentable appearance. Saeyoung pouted from his seat.

"What? Don't tell me you like my longer hair better?" I poked his cheek. He pouted. I pouted back. "Well, fine. I won't talk to you if you keep sulking…" I continued. He quickly whipped his face to me and looked at me with a surprised expression. He whined.

"I like it short." He said quickly and hugged me. I smiled and patted his head.

"Good boy…"

* * *

A/n

The short hair is similar to default MC4's hairstyle  
(And Siyeon is actually MC4 with black hair...)


	24. Cat Family

"So? Why is my daughter come here with you?" My mother squealed and hugged me tightly.

"M-mom…" I whined and she released her grip on me. She giggled. Saeyoung smiled and bowed at her.

"I'm here to escort your daughter to the beauty parlor and to visit your dear cake shop ma'am." He smiled professionally. I pouted.

"Saeyoung, you're not my butler…" I took a seat on my favorite spot in the shop. Mom sat beside me and giggled.

"And it's not beauty parlor… It's pet salon…" I scoffed as Saeyoung burst into laughter. My mom hummed and examined my hair. She smiled in approval at my hair and turned to Saeyoung who sat across her. I fiddled with my skirt as mom stared at Saeyoung judgingly. He just smiled goofily at her.

"Okay, you can marry him."

"Mom! We… We just started dating. What are you talking about…" I blushed and glanced at Saeyoung who was clearly surprised with mom's words. _Ah, I'm screwed…_

"I plan to propose her later though… But if mother already give us consent…" He trailed off and glanced at me. I jolted and blushed. He grinned.

"But I'm still 19…" I whined.

"And I'm still 21, will turn 22 this summer…" Saeyoung smiled at me. I pouted.

"And I'm already 60 years old with no grandchildren. Siyeon. Give mom some kid. Quick." Mom poked my ribs and I yelped.

"Mom! Please just ask big bro or sis for that. Don't ask meeeeee…" I whined and hit my head to the table.

"MOM! WHO'S CAR IS THAT?" A familiar voice roared in the almost empty shop. The employee lady giggled at the person. My mom let out a small 'oops' and turned to face the person. I also turned at him and sighed.

"Hey bro… It's been a while…" I smirked. He gasped at the sight of me and quickly ran to hug me.

"Siyeon! OMG my cute little sister~!" He cooed and hugged me tight. I saw Saeyoung's eyes twitched at my brother's behavior. I pushed him away before smiling.

"That's my boyfriend's car, big brother~" I smirked. He gasped.

"Is this guy your boyfriend?" He pointed at Saeyoung rudely. Saeyoung just smiled, but I was sure he also pissed as hell at my over clingy brother.

"Yes I'm her boyfriend, Choi Saeyoung. That is certainly my car outside-"

"Oh, you said your name is Luciel." My mom cut his introduction. Saeyoung gulped and scratched his cheek.

"It's my baptismal name."

"Oh, you're catholic?" My mom gasped and smiled widely. "Then you're my daughter's perfect partner!" She exclaimed and petted my head.

"Mom… Please stop…"

"See? It's not that hard to find religious people these days…" Mom said and flicked bro's forehead who was already seated across me in the square table. Ignoring mom's words, my brother turned and grinned at Saeyoung.

"Then Saeyoung, what are you doing to own that luxurious car?" My brother grinned at him. Saeyoung gulped. _He's a hacker! :3_

"I'm working as programmer." He smiled. _Whattt? Why you didn't tell him your real and cool job, Saeyoung?_

"Oh wow. Our eldest brother is also a programmer but he hasn't even able to buy a house yet." My brother said in awe.

"Well, isn't Siyeon one lucky girl?" Mom giggled. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Gotta get some cake, mom." I mumbled and walked to the counter. I heard the three of them talking happily at their seat. The employee lady giggled at me and offered a help to take the cakes. I nodded and engaged in a small conversation with her. Saeyoung kept glancing at me as I made my tea. I blushed slightly and smiled at him. He widened his eyes before smiling too.

When I seated back, my brother got this serious look on his face. He exhaled hard from his nose and whispered at Saeyoung.

"So, you know about the cat thing?" My brother asked. Saeyoung widened his eyes and nodded.

"Actually… She's the cat I told your mother about…" Saeyoung blushed. Mom gasped and turned to me.

"Siyeon! Why didn't you tell me about this?" Mom scowled. I shrunk in my seat and pursed my lips.

"I don't want to worry you…" I whined.

"Technically, Saeyoung is Siyeon's owner now?" My brother rubbed his chin.

"Yes, sir…" A salute from Saeyoung.

"And you're also her boyfriend." My brother confirmed again.

"Er… Yeah…" A stuttered answer from Saeyoung.

"OMG SO KINK-" Before he even finished his sentence, I've already threw my heeled boots at his head. He dodged the flying shoes and laughed.

"Shut up, idiot brother."

"BTW… Gimme your phone number, Sae-sae." My brother grinned at Saeyoung. _Sae-sae? A pet name already?_

"Okaaayy…" Saeyoung drawled and took out his phone for phone number exchange. Mother suddenly pulled me from my seat and dragged me inside. I shot her a confused look. She looked at me worriedly.

"Siyeon, you're turning 20 this year… Remember to be careful from now on. It'll be your first heat, so expect it to come as surprise…" Mother stroked my cheek gently. I tilted my head.

"Heat?"

"Your sexual drive will increase significantly once a year. It'll be like that for two or three days. Just make sure not to go outside the house and kept in your human form…" Mom hugged me tightly. "It'll be very painful…"

"Is… that so…" I mumbled. _Now, I'm really worried..._

"Please just take care of yourself honey…" Mom patted my head and I smiled at her.

"Thank you…" I mumbled and hugged her tight.

"Siyeon?" Saeyoung and my brother peeked into the kitchen. I turned to both of them and smiled.

"Mom, I'm going home now… I won't forget to call you~!" I said happily to mom. She smiled back. Both of my mom and bro waved at us as we drove away from the shop.

[3rd POV]

"Hm? Isn't that Luciel…" The man stared at the people around the car. The two people waved at the red head and the girl beside him. The red head opened the car door and let the girl inside He went around and entered the driver seat.

"Oh, I see… That is his dear assistant… She's pretty cute…" He smirked and chuckled evilly.

"I'll make you suffer, Luciel…"


	25. Bites

sorry for the lack of update...

warning: slight NSFW

* * *

"Meow…" I tugged Saeyoung's sleeve for some attention, but his eyes kept glued on the screen in front of him. I frowned. I glanced at the clock on the wall. _It's still 2:15._ My small paws brought me down from the desk and I turned around to look for something interesting. _Vacation, my ass… He doesn't even get out from his seat for 3 hours already._ I growled and lay on my back. I rolled around for a good amount of time before getting bored and once again looking around for anything interesting. I licked my paws slowly.

Sometimes my eyes drifted to glance at Saeyoung who was typing furiously on his computer, breaking my attention from grooming my own body with my own tongue. I licked my stomach slowly, bending my body so I can reach the large area in the middle of this fluffy and cute body. _Oh well, some self-appreciation won't hurt._ I rolled around to reach the other part of my body and kept with the grooming motion. A heavy and loud sigh made me turned to face the human and I blinked at him.

"Finally done!" He cried out in relief. I ignored him and kept grooming my side. The chair pushed back squeaked against the floor. His foot slowly padded towards me. I blinked in surprise when his warm hands enveloped me and carried me to cuddle with him on the couch. He seated and placed me on his lap. He relaxed against the back of the couch while I continued my ministration with my freshly trimmed fur.

His hand reached to flick the bell on my neck when I craned my head to see his face. His eyes looked dark and cold for a while. I blinked in confusion. He sighed and lifted me so he can stare into my eyes. He silently nuzzled my cheek and neck. I yelped when pain shot through my body. He buried his face in my neck and bit hard into the skin.

"Mroooowww!" I whined at him and he stared at me with a slight smiled tugged on his lips. His fingers stroked the place where he just bit me. His hand pressed on the injury for a while. My eyes widened at the droplets of blood on his fingers. He sighed softly and nuzzled my neck again. My silk collar even brushed against the bite mark and it stung.

"Siyeon…" He whispered softly and breathed right beside my ears. He nuzzled to the bottom of my ears and starting to nibble my furred skin. I tried to push him away with my small paws but he didn't even flinch when my nails dug into his cheeks. He even smiled slightly wider and wiped the slight blood with his thumb. He stroked my face and forced my mouth to open slightly before he shoved his bloodied thumb into my mouth. The taste on his tangy blood spread through my tongue.

I tried to wiggle free from his grasp, but he tightened his hold. He sighed and whispered right before my ears.

"I want the human Siyeon right now." He stated and waited for me to change. I squinted in suspicion but he kept staring at me with the smile which didn't reach his eyes. I gave up and when his grip relaxing around me, I turned into my human form. Sitting on his lap, naked, with a bleeding neck and his arms around my waist. I reached to pet his red locks. He sighed contently and snuggled to my chest.

"It wasn't the agency… Someone else tried to break my security into RFA's server for the past six hours. I'm sorry if I've been neglecting you…" He whispered. Saeyoung slowly snuggled to my neck and bit down into my skin once again, on other place. He licked his lips and sucked the cut to draw some blood. He panted slightly and licked his lips. His tongue grazed my skin slightly and he began to nip and suck at other places around my neck. He tugged the collar of my neck and freely attacked my skin. He smirked against my skin with every whines and gasps coming from my lips. He bit down my collarbone and leisurely sucked on the bruised skin.

"It must be Saeran..." He whispered against my skin and stared at me through his red eyelashes. I reached to cradle his head in my arms and snuggled to his red messy hair.

"I'm afraid… If he knows about you, he'll come and take you from me…" Saeyoung tightened his hug around me. I petted his head and ruffled his hair. I leaned and placed a small kiss on his head. His breath faltered and I gasped when he moved and pinned me down to the couch. He panted right beside my ear and bit it hard. I yelped in pain as he nibbled and sucked on the flesh. I tried to move from hi, but his hand pinned both of my wrist with full force against the leather couch. I whined.

"I won't let him touch you…" He whispered between the marks he gave upon my skin. He stared at me coldly and his lips tugged into a slight smirk.

"Because Siyeon is mine…" He whispered.

"Saeyoung?" I called his name softly and he responded with a small tilt of his head. He let go of my wrists and turned to grab my waist. He lifted me up and his mouth captured the skin between my breasts. My breath hitched with every lap of his tongue and every tug of his teeth. He continued to mark my skin for a while before finally he stopped and flipped my body so I lay on my stomach. I couldn't see his expression but his humming sent chill through my spine. I clenched my fists as he started to place marks on my bare back. His two hands reached to the front and slowly, gently fondled my chest.

Felt content with my back, he flipped me back and pulled my wrist to his mouth. He slowly gave kisses and bites to the skin of my right arm before moving to the left one. He smirked triumphantly at me as if I was his masterpiece. He slid further down and his tongue lapped the skin of leg. He brought my toes to his mouth and bit at the small part of my body. He steadily gave me more marks on both of my legs. His smirk tugged into a more twisted one when he reached to spread my thigh and nibbled the soft part of my legs. I was already sweaty and breathed heavily when he torturously nibbled at my thigh and went upward to my hips.

When he finally stopped I snapped back to the reality and my eyes caught the sight of the clock on the wall. _It's 5 already…_


	26. Saeyoung's Story

"Siyeon I'm sorryyyyyy." Saeyoung knelt in front of the couch. I looked down at him from my place on top the couch. He looked at me with teary hopeful eyes. I tilted my head. He brightened.

"Mrow…" I meowed angrily and turned away from him. He whined.

"Please forgive me…" He whined. "I'll do anything you want if you forgive me…" He continued. My ears perked up a bit at his words. I turned back to face him and smirked. He blushed when I crawled closer and licked his nose. He squealed and smiled happily.

"Thank you my kitty cattt~~" He said cheerfully and held me in his arms. I purred and snuggled his neck. He hummed and scratched my ear gently. I purred. He cuddled me for a while before I bit his neck. He yelped.

"W-w-wha?" He looked at me confusedly. I stared at him and licked the bite mark. _It's bleeding…_ The bleeding finally stopped after a while. He looked at me with teary eyes.

"It hurts, Siyeon…" He pouted. I smirked and nuzzled the bite mark. He flinched and whined. I jumped down from his arms and trotted into the bedroom. Saeyoung followed closely. I shifted into my human form and snuggled under his blanket.

"Huh? Siyeon?"

"Gimme something to wear…" I mumbled and curled into the blanket. He chuckled. He took a while before coming back with clothing in his arms. I poked my head out from the blanket and looked at him curiously.

"Come on. Wear this…" He grinned and pulled me from under the cover. I stumbled to his chest and pouted. I jolted when I felt his hand tracing my sides.

"Saeyoung!" I pouted and slapped his hand. He grinned at me and shoved me to sit on the bed. He sat in front of me on the floor and took my feet. I tilted my head.

"I'll help you get dressed." He smiled and pulled out a set of underwear from the pile of clothes he brought.

"I can dress myself." I blushed. He kept grinning and slipped the panties up to my foot. I pouted but let him to help me get dressed. I stared at the surprisingly cute white underwear.

"I like it…" I mumbled and poked at his cheek. He looked up and smiled.

"I know…" He replied softly. His hand brushed my skin gently with every slip of clothing. My skin gradually became red and flushed. He chuckled.

"What." I frowned at him. He grinned and kissed my nose.

"Nope. You're just cute." He responded. I flicked his forehead.

"Stop calling me cute…"

"But you like it when I call you cute…"

"Wha-?" My face flushed red at his words. He laughed and petted my head. He held out the white colored sweater. I stood up and let him slipped the clothing from my head. He pulled my arms gently through the arms hole one by one. He straightened the end of my slightly long sweater. He smiled happily at me. I tilted my head. The sweater was loose on the neck and the bottom part just ended right under my butt.

"Hmm… Very cute." He smirked. I sat back onto the bed and waited for him to slip the last part of my outfit up to my legs. He slowly pulled the cat stocking up while grazing his nail lightly on my skin.

"You're obsessed with cat, I see…" I smiled and ruffled his hair. He nodded and hugged me as soon as he finished dressing me. I snuggled to his warmth and heard him sighed. I tilted my head at him. He smiled sadly and stroked my hair.

"I… am glad that we all met Hyeorin. RFA changed into a better place since she came. Yoosung, maybe losing his eyesight, but he found another will to live. Jaehee also opening her new coffee shop, we're all thrilled to see her achievement. Zen and Jumin, even though they're still bickering but their relationship is getting better. And… I get to meet you, Siyeon." Saeyoung stared at me deeply. I smiled and stroked his cheeks gently.

"Continue…" I mumbled. He nodded and buried his face in my neck.

"I was a coward like Saeran said… I'm worried about him… I wasn't a good brother… I-… I'm sorry to make you listen to my prob-" I stopped him from saying anything further.

"No, Saeyoung… Please tell me all about you. I want to know the person in front of me. I want to share the burden you carry on you back. I want to help you." I smiled and kissed his forehead. He sighed and hugged me tightly. He pulled me to lay down beside him on the bed. We stared at each other.

"I, and Saeran are illegitimate child. Our father was an influential person and the fact that we are not his legitimate child will bring harm to him. Our mother used us against our father for money. She was very abusive, especially towards Saeran because he was weaker than me…

"When she came home drunk, I often had to go for errands. That was the when I met with V. The RFA's leader. I learned to hack because of him and ended up leaving my brother to him and his fiancée and work for the Agency. I… Never thought that Saeran will be brought to Mint Eye and became a hacker.

"I want to meet him again. To explain everything. To hear from his side of story. I want to live with him again. This time free from our mother." He sighed and stared right at my eyes. I smiled at him and bumped our nose together. He blushed.

"Thank you for telling me all of this…" I mumbled and stroked his cheek slowly.

"But… It seems it's not ending yet…" I raised an eyebrow at him. He bit his bottom lips and continued to talk.

"Saeran came back to attack RFA's server last night. He said that he was useless because of me, but now he came to attack me again… I don't know what I should do…" He sighed.

"Did you get his location this time?" I asked him. A grim look crossed on his face.

"Not yet… If he tried to attack once more, maybe I could pick his location and meet him…" Saeyoung mumbled and hugged me tight in his chest. I snuggled.

"Why don't we prepare if he suddenly attacks the server again? We need to be quick, so I guess it's better if we prepare for necessary things beforehand." I heard he hummed in agreement.

"Okay… Let's prepare after I content cuddling you…" He chuckled.


	27. Picnic

"So, we're going to take a walk today, since you finally have vacation…" I adjusted my backpack and smiled at Saeyoung. He smiled back and nodded.

"And we're going to eat under a tree in this park." He said cheerfully. I nodded and stood on my tip toes to pet his head.

"Let's not worry about anything today, Saeyoung." I held his hand and walked to the direction of the large picnic site in front of us. We just arrived around ten minutes ago and finally finished taking out the picnic blanket and the food basket. Saeyoung kept glancing around for any potential threat and I had to remind him of my existence once in a while.

Both of us took a light stroll as we look for a good spot to eat our lunch together. The day was quite chilly but overall was a good sunny day. A rustle from bushes caught our attention. Saeyoung quickly stood in front of me and leered at the rustling bushes. A cute fox popped out from the bush. It looked startled when it spotted us. The fox quickly jumped back into the forest inside the picnic area. I giggled when Saeyoung sighed in relief. He just shrugged and laughed at himself.

"Ah, over there…" I pointed a slightly open area inside the forest and smiled at Saeyoung.

"It looks quite peaceful… Okay let's eat over there." He entwined our hands and walked ahead of me. I followed him closely with a smile on my face. He put down the blanket and we sat on it. Saeyoung yawned and lay down beside me. I started to take out the meal both of us made this morning.

"Saeyoung, let's eat." I poked his cheek with my finger and he laughed. He grinned and sat up.

"I want karaage." He opened his mouth. I tilted my head. "Feed me come on, aaaahh~~" He opened his mouth widely. I giggled and fed him the chicken with a pair of chopstick. He chomped the food and munched happily. I also ate a piece with the same chopsticks. He grinned and hugged me tightly.

"I'll feed you… Don't worry…" I patted his head gently and continued to feed him till our lunch boxes empty. He lay on the blanket once more and patted his stomach.

"I'm full~" He sang happily. I giggled and stroked his hair softly. The silence enveloped us together with the soft afternoon breeze. Saeyoung yawned and snuggled to my hand. Watching him nodding off, I also yawned and both of us drifted to slumber.

[Seven's POV]

I rustled the blanket beside me and tried to search for Siyeon's hand but my hand only found empty space beside me. I jolted in surprise and looked around for her frantically.

"Saeyoung? What's wrong?" I whipped my head at the source of the voice. Siyeon stared at me with concern in her eyes. I sighed in relief when I spot her on the other side of me.

"I just surprised you're not in front of me…" I breathed heavily, trying to calm my heart down. She giggled and poked my cheek.

"You turned around in your sleep." She smiled and pulled a water bottle from her backpack. "Here, drink it…" She handed me the bottle. I smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"I was really surprised…" I muttered. She stroked my back and snuggled to my shoulder.

"I'm here, I'm here…" Her voice soothed my thundering heart. Slowly my arms around her became slack. My body jolted when a flash of image appeared in my mind, an image where she kidnapped by Saeran and tortured just to get me. I breathed heavily and tightened my hold around her. _I'm afraid… I'm afraid someone will take you away from me… Should I… imprison you? That way no one else will be able to touch you… Yeah, I should…_

"Siyeon, let's go home quickly… I suddenly felt a bit unwell." I lied a bit and put on a puppy face. She sighed and patted my head.

"Okay okay… But you need to drink first." She said smiling. I nodded and quickly gulped down the water she gave me. She giggled. I quickly tidied up the picnic blanket with her help and dragged her back to the car. She looked a bit confused with my attitude. I just smiled at her and slightly shoved her into my car. I threw all the belongings into the trunk and quickly got onto the driver seat. The door locked automatically. I pondered a while before quickly pulling her face to me. She squeaked in surprise. _So cute…_

"Saeyoung?" She blinked in surprise. I smiled and kissed her lips gently. She blushed and clung to my shirt. Her tongue swiped my lips and she quickly closed her eyes in embarrassment. I chuckled and pulled her mouth open. She whimpered when my tongue brushed the inside of her mouth.

"Let's go back…" I said as our lips separated. She panted lightly from the kiss but nodded anyway. I ruffled her hair and strapped on her seatbelt. She blushed slightly when our eyes met. I smiled a bit and pecked her lips.

Our drive back home went silent. It was around thirty minutes later when Siyeon tugged my sleeve and tell me she really needed bathroom breaks. So I parked my car near a park and followed her till the front of the toilet. I waited for a good fifteen minutes and got very worried. I barged into the toilet and my heart stopped when I found all of the bathroom stalls were empty. I looked around and found a piece of paper stuck on the mirror. I ripped it and my eyes widened when I read the note.

'I'm going to bring her to paradise, Luciel.'

"Saeran…"


	28. Hello Mr Kidnapper

_Where am I?_ I looked around and found myself in a dark and cold room. I tried to stand up but something tugged my feet in place. I looked down to a chain tied to the bottom of the bed. I groaned and looked around one more time. I gasped when I saw the mint colored eye icon.

 _That's the organization that kidnapped Saeran, or that was Saeyoung told me…_ I sat up and found that my hands also tied, this time with a sturdy and rough looking rope. My eyes twitched in annoyance.

 _This guy sure knew how to tie knots…_ I pouted when I couldn't untie the rope and slumped to the cold wall. I sighed and suddenly a stream of light flooded the room. My eyes widened when someone entered the room and the door closed behind them with a heavy thud. The person walked and crouched in front of me. Thanks to my cat vision I could saw the person in the dark. The person's face resembles Saeyoung, the person's scent too.

"Are you Saeran?" I called out. He looked surprised when I called him that. He backhanded my face and stood up.

"Don't call that name." He stated with stern voice. I hissed at the pain on my cheek. I glared at him and turned my face away from him.

"You don't have to hit me…" I pouted and turned back at him. "Hey, does Saeyoung know I've been kidnapped?" I tilted my head. He raised an eyebrow and walked away from me.

"I don't care, but I make sure to leave him a note." He turned on the light and smirked at me. The light was dim but I could finally saw the entire room.

"Well, thank you. At least he knows that I'm with you." I grinned at him and he looked at me like I'm an alien. I tilted my head. He smirked.

"You're not slightest bit afraid of me, huh?" I shook my head and blinked at him. He eyed me warily and he turned away. I huffed and leaned further to the wall. Silence enveloped us as soon as Saeran sat back in front his computer and started typing. I glanced back and forth at him and the knot on my hand.

 _Oh, damn. Why did I forget this?_ I mentally slapped my forehead and slowly turned to cat. I grinned when the rope and the chain released from me. Then I silently changed back to human. I silently put back my clothes. But it seemed the rustle of the cloth perked Saeran's interest. He turned when I'm in the middle of putting on my pants. He turned back to the computer before turning back again with wide eyes.

"How?" He sounded speechless. I just stood proudly there and grinned at him.

"Taadaaa~" I said proudly and walked to him. He stood up and quickly rummaged his pocket for something. He pulled out a pocket knife and flicked it open. I blinked in surprise.

"Don't dare to move." He growled. I narrowed my eyes and stood still. He walked to me and pointed the knife at me. His steps were slow but firm as his boots thudded heavily against the floor. I stared at him and stopped his hand with my own hand. _I'm not dumb enough to touch the blade with my hand…_ He glared at me and hissed.

"I told you to not move." He walked forward and pushed the knife to me. I firmly held his hand and narrowed my eyes at him.

"See? I don't move anymore." I smirked and kept holding his hand. He clicked his tongue and pulled his hand. I tumbled forward and fell to his chest. I blinked at the familiar warmth. I sighed and let his hand go. I wrapped both of my arms around him.

"You're warm like Saeyoung…" I mumbled. He stiffened and the knife on his hand fell to the ground with loud clatter. "Saeyoung missed you… His other half…" I looked up to him and he clicked his tongue at me.

"Let go." He said and I obediently let him go. I stood there smiling.

"Hey, do you happy being here? Teasing Saeyoung with your hacking and everything?" He raised an eyebrow at me when I asked him that. He turned his face away and punched the wall behind me. _When did I get so close to the wall, though?_

"I'm happy here, in paradise with savior and away from that bitch mother." He hissed through his teeth. "But he came a while ago, destroying every effort I made to bring RFA to the paradise with me." He glared at me and grinned evilly.

"Now you bring me here and you plan to take revenge on him?" I tilted my head at him and he flinched. "Well… You're kinda did the wrong choice this time…" I smiled at him and skipped away. He looked at me dumbfounded and tried to grab me. I dodged and stood in front of his bookshelf. I hummed as my eyes traced the titles of the books.

"You're one weird girl." He said and walked back to his computer. I walked to the door and noticed that there wasn't any knob on the door. I tilted my head.

"Hey, how do you open this door?" I asked him. He groaned in annoyance and continued typing.

"Secret panel with fingerprint detector." He said grumpily. _Well, he still answers anyway._ I hummed and examined the large door. I got bored and approached him. I hummed while examining the CCTV feeds on one of the computer screens.

"Hm? She looks familiar…" I mumbled when a woman with light hair and long dress went into one of the room with CCTV.

"That is savior… You'll meet her when I finished doing this annoying work." Saeran responded. I didn't even expect him to respond but he did anyway. I giggled and he shot me a weird look. I laughed even more.

"You're one funny guy, Saeran." I smiled and patted his head. He seemed taken aback with my gesture and his face turned red. I giggled and walked back to his _maybe his_ bed. I lay down and yawned. The silence drifted me to sleep.


	29. Saeran's Story

"Hey wake up…" A nudge on my shoulder stirred me up from sleep. I yawned and tried to rub my eyes but my hands were stopped from moving. I groaned.

"You tied me again…" I glared at Saeran who was standing beside the bed with a smirk on his face.

"It's your fault that you're very vulnerable just now."

"It's not my fault!" He ignored me and walked away from the bed, approaching a glass sliding door that led to a small shower room. I sighed in relief when I heard the sound of water running. The water kept running for few minutes and I yawned. I stared at the bind on my hands. _It won't hurt…_ I shifted back to cat and wiggled my paws free from the rope. I yawned and stretched before wearing back my clothes.

"Wha-" Saeran looked bewildered when he found me sitting on the bed with a book in my hands. I grinned and he sighed.

"I'm done with tying you…" He approached the bed and took a look at the rope. "The bind still intact…" He mumbled and glared at me. I grinned.

"Are you done with your work?" I asked him. He lay beside me and shook his head.

"Nah…" He said shortly. He took the book from my hand and I lay back. He looked a little surprised as I curled beside him and silently hummed to myself.

"I miss Saeyoung…." I mumbled to myself. He turned to me and eyed me warily,

"Why?"

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow. He scratched his cheek and turned on his back.

"Why do you call him Saeyoung? Did he tell you about his, our past?" He spoke gently, almost in shy and uncertain manner, contrast with his earlier grumpy self. I smiled at him and poked his cheek. He jolted and turned to me.

"Yes, he told me… And… I actually want to know the story on your side, Saeran…" I smiled and reached to pat his head gently. He seemed confused with my gesture. I grinned a bit. "This is how I usually comfort Saeyoung…"

"You… You're his assistant, no?" Saeran glanced at me. I tilted my head.

"What? No. I'm his ca- girlfriend." _Oops, almost said it._

"Hmm… Then the impact if I torture you would be greater…" He smirked. I pouted.

"Hey stop it. I just want to hear you talk…" I pouted and poked his side. He shrieked and fell down from the bed. I blinked in confusion. _Does he ticklish over there?_

"T-the fuck was that?!" He snapped angrily at me. I only grinned and snickered at him.

"You're ticklish~" I said happily. He groaned and glared at me coldly.

"So what?" He said angrily. I only giggled at his snappy self. _Tsundere~_ He climbed back to the bed and lay once again. I waited for a while until he finally opened his mouth to talk.

"Savior, she brought me here. After Saeyoung left me our mother went angry and abused me more… Savior was the one who reached out to me and made me join Mint Eye. I learned to hack from there on." He seemed to boil down everything down into a few sentences. I nodded and patted his head again. He seemed uneasy at first, but he slowly gave in to my touch and snuggled to my hand.

"You… Do you hate Saeyoung?" I asked him slowly. He nodded his head.

"Yeah… I hate him. I hate because he left me, and forgot about me."

"What do you mean he forgot about you?" I scratched his scalp gently. He seemed to relaxed even more and sighed.

"He… changed his name… He never contacted me anymore…" Saeran answered with a slight hesitation. I hummed in response and hugged him.

"He never forgot about you, you know… He did that all because of his work. If something were to blame, it maybe his job and the person who brought him to that scum place." I uttered my opinion without much thinking and kept hugging him close to me. Saeran stiffened and sat up. He looked at me with some light I couldn't grasp the meaning of.

"S-savior had been telling me the one who's in fault is V, all along. He tried to stop us from taking the RFA member and also he's the one who made Saeyoung became like that." Saeran looked at me with slight crazed eyes. I sat up and frowned.

"It's true that Saeyoung believed V's so much, according to Hyeorin's story… But… I don't think it's entirely V's fault. Something is not right." I mumbled to myself. I turned to face Saeran who was smiling like a crazy person and I pinched his cheeks.

"But he's a traitor! Saeyoung is traitor for listening to that goddamn V son of a bitch." Saeran shouted angrily and I jolted back.

"Stop that snappy thing Saeran!" I pouted and patted his head. "Well, we have to think about what to do later on when Saeyoung arrives, okay?" I smiled at him and he shot me a confused look.

"What the hell that supposes to mean?" He tilted his head. I smiled and flicked the bell on my neck.

"You see, this thing is attached with GPS. And it's been almost six hours since I'm missing. I bet Saeyoung already picked up this location and ready to infiltrate anytime." I smiled confidently at him. His eyes widened and he lunged at me. I dodged and used his body to jump from the bed. I graciously landed on my feet and grinned at him.

"Well, guess what. He's already here~" I pointed at the CCTV feeds that went weirdly still. He scurried to the seat and fumbled with the keyboard. I only stood beside his seat and smiled.

"Fuck! He hacked the feeds!" Saeran groaned and I waited patiently for him to do anything else besides typing on his keyboard. I blinked at the reflection of me on one of the inactive screen. I flicked the bell on my neck and it rang softly. I smiled. _Saeyoung is here…_

"You bitch." He glared at me. I only grinned as he tried to figure out the problem in his hand. Suddenly his hand stopped when someone knocked on the door.


	30. Rika & V

[Seven's POV]

After she went missing, I quickly traced her location thanks to the GPS I put in her collar. She was a freaking genius for doing that. I sat down in my car and opened my prepared laptop. I quickly grasped her location wile drove back home to take some things I need for my infiltration. I left a not for Vanderwood on my door and talked to RFA that I need to attend something sudden with Siyeon.

I gave up believing on V completely after I see Saeran again that time. So I contacted Jumin instead to send me some backups in case something happened. I told him to send the backups if in 24 hours I didn't contact him again. I shoved the things I need to the car and quickly drove after the kidnapper.

The GPS went still for a while and I recognized the coordinates. It was slightly far but not that far away from the original place Mint Eye was at when I and Yoosung came to that place. I made sure to hack the CCTV feeds and played the pre-recorded feeds. Thanks to Siyeon's idea once more.

After I concealed my car in the forest, I went into the building with some equipment. I threw on the dark robe I that resembled the one belonged to every other cult member and walked into the building. The robe concealed my bag and the earpiece I currently had on. The robotic voice came out from the earpiece commanded me to go into a secluded hallway. I stopped when I heard someone shouted from inside the room. I recognized the voice.

I knocked on the door and smiled, waiting for someone to open the door.

[Siyeon's POV]

The room went silent as soon as someone knocked the door. I gulped. _It must be Saeyoung…_ Saeran stood up from his seat and silently walked to the door. I heard the clacking sound of gun from his hand. He placed his hand on the door and the lock automatically unlocked. The person who stood in front of the door was wearing a long robe. I couldn't see their face, but the posture and scent oddly familiar to me.

"What do you want?" Saeran spat. He stood still with a gun in his hand. The person suddenly lunged and kicked the gun away from Saeran's hand. The robed person pushed Saeran into the room and kicked the gun towards me. I picked up the unsecured gun and flipped the secure back.

"Well, it's been a while, little brother." The person took off the hood from his head. I smiled at the fluffy red hair. _Saeyoung!_

"Fuck you, Luciel!" Saeran spat at him. He lunged at Saeyoung. Both of them exchanged some blows and the other kept dodging. I only stood on the other side of the room in silence.

"Hey, settle your problem in brotherly ways, pleaseee." I shouted from the place I stood and both of them groaned in annoyance. I grinned and waited for them to finish trying to kill each other. A slight shadow caught my eyes from the slightly opened door. Someone with long robe. White and blue robe. Blonde hair. _Where did I see her?_ The person went to the narrow hallway lead to Saeran's room and I quickly unsecured the gun. The fight stopped suddenly when the door slammed open and the beautiful blonde woman looked down at the twins. I aimed the gun at her.

"Hello, Ms. Savior." I smiled at her as soon as she turned her attention to me. Another three robed people came from behind her and aimed guns at me and Saeyoung. Saeyoung stopped to stare at the blonde woman.

"Rika?" He looked surprised and Saeran took advantage to pin Saeyoung to the ground. "W-what? Why are you here?!" Rika didn't answer.

"You, put down the gun." Rika stared at me. I gulped under her intimidating gaze but my grip on the gun kept firm. I kept my aim at her. I pulled the trigger and my eyes widened when the gun clicked softly. _It's not loaded!_ A pain shot through my hand when a gun exploded. I crouched in pain and hugged my bleeding arm. I heard a low chuckle and looked up at the blonde woman.

"Poor little girl." She pitied me and turned her back. "Treat her wound and we will begin the process tomorrow dawn." She continued and stepped away from the room. The strangers pulled me roughly to a white room.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Saeyoung shouted when they dragged me away. I hissed in pain when they purposefully clenched my arms tightly. The blood dripped slowly from my wounded arm. My consciousness faded slowly.

The hard shove and a loud thud woke me up from my painful sleep. I glanced around and found Saeyoung's face so close to me. I sighed in relief and hugged him tightly.

"Saeyoung… it hurts…" I sobbed slowly to his chest. He hugged me back and kissed my head slowly.

"It's going to be fine… Please don't cry…" He whispered to me gently. He took my injured arm and kissed the bandage. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." His voice slowly soothed me and I snuggled closer to him.

"Saeyoung… Saeyoung…" I chanted his name over and over. _It hurts… It hurts… It hurts…_ I looked up at Saeyoung and my sobbing stopped. The pained expression on his face made my heart clenched painfully. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I blushed and hugged him.

"Siyeon... We need to survive for another day… Jumin will send us his men." He said to me. I nodded and turned to the person who walked slowly to the basement. I turned to the soft pad of barefoot.

"Luciel?" He called for Saeyoung. Saeyoung stiffened and turned to him.

"V?" Saeyoung looked so angry and he jumped to the prison bars, trying to grab the male's face. "YOU!" Saeyoung shouted angrily. The mint haired man jolted and bit his lips.

"I'm sorry."


	31. Journal

"I'm sorry." The mint haired male apologized. I turned to see Saeyoung's face scrunched up in anger.

"How dare you show your face in front of me after all this time!" Saeyoung shouted angrily. The man, who looked like he's blind, backed up a bit from the prison bar.

"I know… I know… Please forgive me Luciel. I can't, I can't stop Rika. She was the one who took Saeran and used him as a hacker. I just found out recently." V tried to explain but Saeyoung shouted in anger again.

"You fucking son of a bitch! Both you and Rika!"

"Rika is not in her right mind, Saeyoung." V pleaded. I only stared at his blank eyes and shifted uncomfortably.

"She's fucking crazy bitch!"

"Who the fuck you call bitch!" Saeran's voice echoed from the stone stairs. He glared angrily at his brother. V turned to Saeran who approached him. Saeran shoved the blind man to the bars and smirked. The blind man cried in pain. I winced at the sound and crouched further into the dark cell. The twins kept shouting to defend their opinion and V kept silent. I listened to them while trying to ease the pan on my arm.

 _So, according to V, Rika was no in the right mind. She was obsessed with the 'paradise' Saeran mentioned before. Saeran was brought here on his will to Mint Eye. Even though Saeyoung didn't believe it. He still loves Saeran. Saeran hate him to death. Even though he sounded like he still loves Saeyoung? Some kind of drugs was involved at Mint Eye. If this is a suspense movie, then the only thing that maybe happened…_

"Brainwash?" I mumbled to myself. Saeyoung turned to face me with horror.

"What did you say?" He quickly released his grip on the bars and approached me. I stared at him and repeated my word.

"Brainwash. Saeran was brainwashed by Rika. That's why he said that he came here on his own will." I explained my theory. Saeran snickered.

"No way Savior did that to me, you stupid woman." Saeran laughed loudly and pushed V to the jail bars. "Both you and Luciel better rot here." He glared at V. He slowly backed away and walked back to where he came from. The room went silent. Saeyoung looked so confused and thinking hard. V breathed in relief.

"I… I'll see you later, Luciel…"

"Shut up, V." Saeyoung responded coldly. His hand wrapped around me in tight and desperate embrace. V nodded at me and walked to the same direction as Saeran. The room went silent. Saeyoung gradually sat with me and sobbed silently to my shoulder. He stopped after a while.

Both of us leaned to the hard stone wall and silently assured each other. Our hands entwined and he stroked my hand slowly. My consciousness faded slowly with the soothing motion of his hand. I adjusted my position and my bell tinkled gently. My eyes shot open and I turned to Saeyoung. I stared at him and smiled sadly.

"Saeyoung… I love you…" I muttered and took off my bell from my neck. He looked at me with confused face. I smiled and shifted back to cat form. He gasped and quickly caught me, but I dodged and walked away from him. I meowed softly and forced my injured front leg to bring me away from the prison. Saeyoung shouted my name and I ignored him.

My small feet brought me to the deeper part of the castle. I turned right and left in the corridor, trying to find the blonde woman who claimed to be Saeran's Savior. I walked slower when I heard some people talking. I hid behind a decorative vase and eaves dropped the people's chatter.

"The drug has been prepared. Savior said we will start the ceremony tomorrow." Disciple A said to the other.

"The male also going to the ceremony? I thought Unknown wants him dead." Disciple B asked.

"Even with is hacking knowledge, he doesn't have any power to defy Savior." Disciple C laughed. _So, Unknown is Saeran._

"Hey, you better remember to bring his notes. Maybe the effect will be same considering they're twins." Disciple A warned Disciple B.

"Clever. Unknown's record may help us this time." Disciple C encouraged A's words.

"Ugh, I don't want to meet the record room's security. She's crazy as hell." Disciple B shivered. The three of them continued the chatter pointlessly and they suddenly started moving. I followed them until they stopped and talked to another person. This time a bulky female who sat down in front of an old wooden door. I crept silently behind them.

"Hey, we need Unknown's record for tomorrow. Could you prepare it beforehand?" Disciple B asked the guardian. She growled something I didn't understand and shooed the three people away. He took out a silver key from her pocket and unlocked the door. I followed her into the room silently.

It was unbelievably dark and stinks. She walked around before pulling a thick book from the shelves and put the book on the table near the exit. She then walked out herself from the room and the door locked again. I jumped onto the table and with all my might opened the thick book.

I stared in horror at the words craved in curly and neat handwriting on the paper. It was a record of Saeran's process of 'Salvation'. It explained Saeran's condition when he first brought here, his reaction towards the drug, and his slowly broken mind. He started to hate his brother and thought that the Savior was everything for him. The also gave them some drugs to maintain his mind condition.

I closed the book and jumped down to look for other books. I turned back to my human form and walked around the file room. It was sorted neatly and I almost didn't need long to found another part of Saeran's Salvation Progress Journal. In the second book, described the long effect of the current drug for Saeran's condition. I shivered and put back the book to the shelf.

 _I need to save Saeyoung, Saeran, and myself. Rika and V should just rot here for giving them so much pain all these time._


	32. Elizabeth 3rd

All night long I curled into a ball, trying sleep. But the cold stone floor with the chilly mountain night wind made me shiver even in my cat form. I stared at the small open window. It was so small that even a kid wouldn't be able to pass through it. The moon was up in the sky when I realized that I COULD pass through that small indentation, since I'm a cat.

I jumped to the small indentation and plopped out of the dusty room. I walked around the palace when I suddenly bumped to a white fluffy cat. A similar, white fluffy cat. She caught my eyes and quickly trotted to me. She looked lost and sniffed me slightly.

I blinked at her confusedly. She mewled softly.

" _Hey… I'm lost…"_ She said to me. I blinked a few times before replying her.

" _Well, actually me too. I'm Siyeon, by the way."_ I answered and purred near her cheek. She looked so friendly and easy to talk. She purred back and nuzzled her nose to me.

" _I'm Elizabeth. Or that was my owner calls me."_ She licked my face slowly. I snuggled to her for warmth.

" _Can I call you Elly?"_ I asked her. She looked troubled for a while before growled softly.

" _Anything but that."_ She responded with an annoyed face.

" _Er… Okay… Elizabeth then…"_ I purred happily and gave a quick lick on the face. She looked happy with my gesture and motioned me to follow her.

" _I've been here for a while. I know a place where no one comes…"_ She ran ahead of me and I quickly followed her. She turned and jumped into an opened window. I followed shortly. It was until later when I finally realized that Elizabeth brought me to my starting place. The underground cells.

Elizabeth looked a bit bewildered when she spotted Saeyoung inside the cell and growled in defense. I quickly went to ask her what was wrong.

" _He's an abuser. We better stay away from him."_ I turned to see Saeyoung's face lit up.

"Elly~!" He said happily. Then it all clicked. I quickly went to bite Saeyoung's outstretched hands and he whined in response.

"Siyeon, so mean!" He whined. I growled at him but trotted into the cell.

" _Elizabeth, it's fine. I'll protect you."_ I said to her. She looked troubled for a while but she went into the cell with me and sat down behind me. I shifted back to my human form and smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm a werecat. Probably you didn't know…" I said to Elizabeth and she purred at me.

" _Just protect me from him, okay?"_ She whimpered in my arms. I nodded and nuzzled her neck. Saeyoung looked super jealous and I glared at him.

"Don't cheat!" I growled at him. He pouted.

"I want to cuddle Elly too!"

"Cheater!"

"Buuutttt…" He whined. I huffed in annoyance and picked up my fallen clothes from the floor before wearing them without releasing Elizabeth from my arm. I struggled, a lot. Saeyoung sighed and smiled at me.

"I won't bother Elly. Just wear your clothes." He said to me. I frowned at him and put down Elizabeth on the ground before wearing all my clothes. Elizabeth quickly went back to my arms and snuggled to me. I yawned and curled with her in a ball. Suddenly Saeyoung approached us and hugged me from behind. I jolted at his hot breath on my neck.

"S-saeyoung."

"I was afraid you left me alone…" He whispered and snuggled to my hair. I smiled softly. His hand gently ran on my neck and fastened my collar.

"I found out." I said shortly. Saeyoung shifted.

"About what?"

"Saeran. He was brainwashed." I told him everything I read about the drug and the treatment they gave to Saeran. Saeyoung trembled behind me, whether in anger on in pain. His arms around me tightened.

"They might be doing that to us tomorrow…" He mumbled softly. I nodded and snuggled closer to him. "I hope Jumin come before they torture us…" He continued. Suddenly Elizabeth perked up at the name being mentioned.

" _Jumin! He's going to come?"_ I blinked a few times.

"His men are going to come… But maybe he's going to come too…" I whispered to the white cat. She seemed relaxed so suddenly. "Wait, don't tell me Jumin is your owner." I asked her.

" _Well, he is my owner."_ She meowed happily and snuggled to me.

"Suddenly I got a feeling that Jumin won't come here…" I mumbled desperately. "Hey, Saeyoung… Where did they put your equipment?" I asked him silently. He seemed to think for a while before getting up and start to scribble with a piece of sharp stone onto the floor. I stared at the map he drew.

"Here. They put them into this room." He pointed a mark in the map. I tried to remember it before shifting back to cat. Elizabeth looked a bit troubled when I shifted back.

" _Could you help me?"_ I asked her. She reluctantly nodded. I smiled and nudged his hand at my neck. He caught the gesture and took off the chocker again. I smiled at him and ran with my white companion to the designated room.

Our walk wasn't long before I reached the closed door. After I made sure no one is approaching, I shifted quickly to human and went into the room together with Elizabeth. I plopped down on the floor in relief when my eyes caught Saeyoung's phone laid down on top of the equipment. I turned it on and gasped at the amount of missed chats he received. I quickly scanned the chatroom and sighed in relief when I found 5 members are actively talking.

I logged in.

 _707 has entered the chat_

707: JUMIN

707: HELP

707: WE FOUND ELIZABETH!

Jumin Han: ?

Jumin Han: Where are you right now?

707: I'm sending you the location

707: *location sent*

Hyeorin: it's in the middle of nowhere seven!

707: yes it is

Yoosung : why hyung?

Jumin Han: I'm going there right now.

707: no! stop!

707: wait

707: I have to tell you guys something…

707: first, I'm not 707. I'm Siyeon.

Jaehee Kang: what do you mean Luciel?

Jumin Han: don't joke right now

Zen: who's siyeon?

707: no no. I'm not joking!

707: *sent a half face selfie together with Elizabeth 3rd*

Jaehee Kang: oh my god.

Hyeorin:! You're mary vanderwood?!

Zen: wow a girl!

707: No, I'm Siyeon. And we're currently in mint eye. Saeran kidnapped me, and Saeyoung went to safe me. But both of us got caught by Rika and confined in a jail. V came earlier to explain Rika's condition. And yes she's not dead but she's not in her right mind. He lied. He lied to all of you. But Rika also lied. She brainwashed Saeran and planned to do that to me and Saeyoung tomorrow. You need to sent you men here Jumin!

707: sry its so long

Yoosung : Rika is alive?

707: yes she is

707: please safe the discussion for later. For now prepare your men to safe us and Elizabeth 3rd

 _707 has left the chat_

The castle was very silent and no human walking around at the time we finished talking in the chatroom. Both me and Elizabeth quickly went back to the underground cells and brought the phone with us since it was small enough to be bitten on the mouth. Saeyoung looked so troubled but it quickly replaced with relief when he saw us went back with his phone. He quickly hugged me and Elizabeth.

"Thank God both of you are safe!" He whispered. Both of us turned to snuggle his tear stained cheek and he quickly smiled. After I shifted back and wore my clothes, both of us drifted to a light slumber.


	33. The End

The morning came so quickly. Footsteps and voices echoed from the upper part of the castle as the day continued. I was almost starved when suddenly a robot cat came into the cell with a tomato in its mouth. I blinked in surprise.

"Saeyoung! A cat! A robot cat!" I exclaimed happily. Saeyoung nodded and smiled at me.

"Yes. I made her to be your companion. And I activated her with SOS signal from my phone." Saeyoung said gently. He gave me the red ripened tomato and told me to eat it. I shook my head and ripped the fruit into two parts. I handed it to Saeyoung.

"You also need to eat." I smiled at him and chomped down my fresh tomato. Elizabeth licked the dripped tomato juice from my hand and purred happily.

"I know. It must be yours, Luciel." Suddenly a familiar and feminine voice echoed in the room. I looked up just to found a pair of emerald eyes staring right at us. Saeyoung stiffened and hold me, the robo-cat, and Elizabeth close to him.

"I won't let you hurt them, Rika. You brain washed my brother and made him oppose me." Saeyoung growled. "You're just the same as V. Liar. Traitor." Saeyoung growled. Rika seemed unhappy with Saeyoung's remark and glared at us.

"You'll be forgetting those things soon." Rika turned to the robed disciples behind her. "Take them to the main hall. We will proceed with the cleansing ritual." I gulped at the words. _She's going to inject us with the drugs._

The walk there was silent. The men put both Elizabeth and Robo-cat into a bag. Elizabeth clearly struggled in the bag. I hissed in anger. They shoved us into the main hall and my eyes caught the sight of V knelt down, tied, under Saeran's feet. The younger twin's eyes gleamed in glee when he saw both of us get into the room.

"Savior, please give me the honor to end his live." Saeran approached us and Rika looked a bit annoyed.

"We're not going to end his live Saeran." Rika said sternly. I listened to them in silence. Saeran uttered a protest but Rika just ignored his statement.

"No. We're not going to kill him unless you can do better than him." Rika said coldly at Saeran. His eyes widened at the words and his face reflected his crumbling heart.

"Rika, don't!" V shouted as Saeran started to wail.

"Why?! YOU PROMISED!" Rika stared coldly at Saeran as she flicked her hand.

"I promised, if you can do better that him." Rika simply replied when suddenly Saeran shouted angrily. Saeyoung quickly wiggled from the rope. The disciples started to get wary and the one behind us pulled out his gun when Saeran pointed his gun at Rika.

"Please, savior! Just take back your words!" He shouted. I took the chance to scratch my and Saeyoung's rope open with my half shifted nails. The disciples looked very surprised when Saeyoung ran and stood in front of his brother, stopping him from firing.

Saeran kept shouting and threatened to shoot Rika. But suddenly he was tackled by one of the disciple. Saeyoung helped his twin by punching and kicking the disciple. Suddenly Saeran wailed and hit Saeyoung's face with the back of the gun and pointed it at V.

"You! It's ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT!" He screamed. The blind man who knew nothing just knelt there in silence. I took the chance to grab the gun the disciple behind me have and punch his face. I pointed the gun at Saeran's hand and fired it. The gun fell down from Saeran's grip. Without any doubt, I pointed my gun at Rika and smiled.

"First you brainwashed Saeran, then you plant hatred towards his brother in his heart. Now you want to replace him with MY Saeyoung. Well. Guess what? Say good bye to your beloved V." I smiled and turned to fire my gun at V. The time felt still when Rika ran to V's side and screamed 'don't go' at him. The burst of suited men seizing the entire hall and trying to separate Rika from V.

They quickly took V somewhere for treatment. The big boss entered and his cat went to his side, wailing in fright. Zen, Jaehee, and Hyeorin approached Saeyoung who winced in pain as bodyguards secured Saeran. Yoosung followed later, quickly ran to his cousin's side as he tried to soothe the screaming woman. I stood there in silent as the grip on the gun tightened.

"Siyeon." I heard Saeyoung called me.

"I intended to kill him. But it seemed that I missed my target." I said with a sad smile. His eyes widened as I felt some hands seized me and took the gun out of my hand.

It all felt like time passed so slowly.

The ride to the hospital was silent. I sat silently beside a sleeping Saeran, he forcefully put to sleep. My hand was handcuffed because they all saw me shot V. Jumin was visibly angry when our eyes met. I just smiled and turned away from him. Elizabeth tried to reach me but alas, she was in the protective hands of Jumin.

Zen, the name I just learned past few days, and Jaehee stood with Hyeorin as the bulky men brought the disciple into a separated van from me and Saeran. V already secured in an ambulance that Jumin fortunately brought with. Yoosung and Rika sat in the main van, together with the rest of RFA's member as we drove back to the city. Saeyoung… _I don't want to face him for now…_ But he sat safely together with Jumin and the others.

I suddenly felt the person beside me shifted. His eyes opened, glassy, teary, and broken inside. I reached and stroked his hair gently with my handcuffed hand. He sobbed to my shoulder and mumbled denials.

"Saeran…" I mumbled his name softly as my fingers tried soothe his pain.


	34. New Beginning

I sat in silence as the doctor said I need more rest after they cleaned my wound. Just a few hours ago, V went into surgery to take out the bullet in his stomach and _unfortunately_ he survived and was sleeping in the ICU room. Rika seemed so happy when she heard that V was okay and alive. Yoosung pleaded to everyone to let her stay in the hospital for rest since she was under a lot a stress. Saeran, they brought him to an intensive care room to extract all the toxic from his body. Saeyoung was alright and silently waiting for his twin brother release.

Jumin entered the room together with Elizabeth. She quickly jumped to my bed and nestled on my lap. Jumin's steel grey eyes pierced through my skull. I sighed and turned to him as he sat down beside me.

"Your arm." He started.

"It's alright…" I answered silently.

"V… He's alright. But, I cannot forgive you for such thing." He said coldly at me.

"Yeah, I know…" I responded while stroking Elizabeth fur. He stared at me.

"Why… why did you shoot him?" He asked with a wary tone. I turned to smile at him sadly.

"What if, there's someone who you love so much was forced to be separated from their family. Just to be threatened both physically and mentally for their whole live. And then, you met the person who forced your loved one." I stared at Jumin who sat there tightlipped. I continued.

"Then you found out that the person lied about your lover's family who was brainwashed and used against your lover. Just for his own good, just to 'protect everyone' and yet he lied to your lover and his friends all this time..." Jumin's fist was clenched tightly on his lap.

"And then. You got the chance to kill him." I smiled slowly, sadly at Jumin.

"I…"

"You won't understand unless you have someone who you love so dearly." I cut his sentences and sighed.

"If you want to put me in jail, I won't mind…" I continued to stroke Elizabeth's fur as she rolled on her back and gnawed my fingers.

"I… won't…" Jumin's word made my eyes widen in surprise. "Elizabeth… She won't get close to you if you're a bad person. I believe in her choice." He said gently and stood up.

"Please take care of her while I handle my paperworks." He smiled slightly and went out from the room.

" _I know Jumin won't do anything bad…"_ Elizabeth nuzzled my hand and I smiled at her.

"Yeah… Thank you, Elizabeth…"

[Seven's POV]

I made my way from Saeran's room to meet Siyeon. I smiled, greeting the passing doctor and my track stopped when I heard a conversation from inside the room.

"If you want to put me in jail, I won't mind…"

My breath hitched when I heard Siyeon's soft and sad voice. My chest clenched painfully.

"I… won't… Elizabeth… She won't get close to you if you're a bad person. I believe in her choice."

This time Jumin said and a clatter of chair sounded from the closed room.

"Please take care of her while I handle my paperworks."

I quickly stepped aside from the door and greeted with the sight of tired Jumin as the door opened and closed.

"Sev-Saeyoung…" He corrected my name and stared at me.

"Yo, Jumin… About V…" I trailed off. He just sighed and patted my shoulder.

"It's fine. He had done good until now." Jumin said as he passed me. I tried to stop him to talk but he quickly went into the elevator and disappeared. I sighed and knocked the door. A small 'come in' made my heart swell and I stepped silently to the room.

She was sitting there, staring at the slowly risen up sun. I slowly crept up to her and hugged her figure from behind. I sighed into her shoulder.

"Saeyoung…"

"From now on… It might be difficult, but I want you to help me with Saeran's recovery." I inhaled her scent and she petted my hair gently.

"Yeah… I'll help you…" She smiled gently at me. Suddenly I felt something soft on my arm. I looked down to found Elizabeth clinging to my hand. She stared at me went back to snuggle at Siyeon's stomach. Siyeon giggled.

"She said thank you for bringing her back to Jumin."

"You can talk with cat?" I stared at Siyeon in disbelief. She giggled again. _So cute…_

"Of course. I AM a cat, Saeyoung." She kissed my cheek and went back to stare at the sunrise.

"It'll be a new beginning for us…"

"Yeah…"

[Someone's POV]

 _When I showed her my broken and vulnerable side, she didn't take advantage of me._

 _When I cried on her shoulder, her soft hands and finger caressed my hair._

 _When I tried to deny the world around me, she assured me that she's there._

 _It was the first time I felt so happy in my life._

 _I won't forget the feeling. I don't want to forget it._

 _I want to feel it again._

 _Her soothing voice that made my heart beat faster, her daring eyes that set my body ablaze, and her small smile that cleared my foggy mind._

 _I want to embrace her deeply in my arms._

 _I want to feel her comfortable scent and her warm body again under my fingers._

 _I want her to calm me after a very bad day._

 _I want her._


	35. Extra Chapter - So, what happened to the

_Saeyoung? What the hell happened to you?_ I quickly approached Saeyoung ho just stepped into the licing room. I stared in horror at his tattered clothes and body. He came back together with Vanderwood just now. He smiled goofily and cradled me in his arms me.

"We're home Siyeon~! I just went to meet my boss and end our contract. And I brought Vanderwood together with me to be my personal mai-"

"Oh just shut up 707." He slapped Saeyoung's head hard. Vanderwood looked at me and smiled. "well, we meet again feline." I meowed in response and jumped to Vanderwood's open arms. He laughed and I snuggled to his cheek.

"Noooo don't cheat on me Siyeon." Saeyoung whined. He suddenly turned to me and start talking about the event he just had with Vanderwood.

"So, it goes like this,

 _Flashback_

" _The agency. They're targeting you, 707."_

" _Yeah I know Agent Vanderwood. But I want to quit. Unless they stop interfering with my life, I'll keep leaking their secret information to the internet."_

" _Fuck that, 707! You won't get away with that!"_

" _Oh, I will."_

" _Stop that goddamned smirk, 707. You and I. Both of us will die here if you continue this ridiculous thing."_

" _Then, we just have to run in order to get away from the agency, right?"_

" _You crazy bastard."_

" _Oh you know me so well, Sir Vanderwood~!"_

" _You fucking crazy, 707. You better make sure to give me a good life after this, you bastard."_

 _End of flashback_

There you go." Saeyoung smiled happily while Vanderwood and I stood there in silent, sweatdropping.

"Shut up idiot." Saeran said from the couch. I quickly jumped to the younger twin and nestled on his warm lap. I purred when he started to stroke my fur.

"Gahhh now I have 2 rivals in the houseeeee. NOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
